A Warrior's Honor
by Hector Flores
Summary: The eldest son of Braddock, and brother of Goku suffers a cowardly betrayal by his own apprentice. His journey will be hard and with many difficult choices, after losing the kind mate that saved his life, he will have to survive her loss and through the pain fight on, for he has to find his kid brother and doing so find love in the most unique lady he would ever imagine meeting.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fan fiction only.

The Saiyan people since ancient times had always been an honorable and proud race, but they had one thing they did not like. That was the way the other race living on the planet treated them. This species was called the truffles and they had the good fortune of having developed high scientific knowledge, knowledge they first obtained from a crashed spaceship.

The truffles began to exploit this knowledge and quickly became quite comfortable in their places of dwelling. The problem for them, however, was that they were physically weak, the solution was one that would later prove to be the reason for their downfall and eventually their extinction.

They decided to use the Saiyans as the physical labor for their culture. Saiyans were given great demands with little to no pay for their hard work. The leader of the tribes a man named Vegeta came to realize that the truffles considered his people nothing more than beasts of burden, and treated them not as friends but as slaves.

Being the leader of his tribe he asked to speak to the Truffle King, the king accepted the meeting but it was not what Vegeta had envisioned it would be. He asked the king for better treatment, education and better wages for his people. Vegeta said that as friends they should help each other and not be abused like they were.

The truffle king found the entire conversation to be nothing if not amusing at first, but when it came down to having mass refusals to work, till their leader was taken more seriously the king believed that he should set an example to his pets. He ordered the slaughter of hundreds of Saiyans including females, young and the elderly.

Vegeta lost his first wife and their two sons to this massacre. Seeing that he had no alternative Vegeta called for his people to rise and fight for their right to live as free people, and not some pet that the truffles could kill because they disobeyed.

The war was long and bloody till the leader found out that on the nights were the moon was full, they could transform into giant apes, in this form their natural prowess as warrior multiplied by hundreds of times. It was thanks to this they killed the truffles and achieved their independence, the last thing was to name their leader king, King Vegeta the first, or Vegeta the just.

It turned out the spaceship the truffles had used to get their knowledge from was incorrectly translated. The ship surprisingly enough was written in the ancient language of the Saiyans. This lead to some of them believing that they did not come from their current planet, but one different altogether.

The Saiyans much like the truffles before them soon became a very advanced race and they began to enjoy the many comforts that their kind had only seen the truffle enjoy. By the time of the king's death they had developed a complex military code of conduct, developed interplanetary travel and had improved their technology significantly.

It was during one of these travels that a warrior traveling with his mate landed on a planet to try and establish economic trade between their world's. But the inhabitants consider them nothing more than weird looking invaders. They attacked his wife thinking that she was the weaker of the two and she was not wearing any armor since she was with child.

When her husband saw her be injured for no reason at all, he placed them in a rejuvenation capsule and sent them back to planet Vegeta, he would have gone too, but the inhabitants called his wife a coward for running away with her tail between her legs. His anger was so much that it triggered the next stage for their people, he became a super Saiyan.

The anger caused him to lose all reason and did not only destroy the inhabitants of the world but as the Saiyan ships arrived they saw as a golden giant ape blasted the planet to mere asteroids, sadly his anger proved to be his own doom.

The wife managed to give birth to a health baby boy before she too died. King Vegeta the second decided to adopt the child as his own son. He named the child Braddock, for in the ancient tongue was a name found in the ancient spaceship.

A year later his wife gave birth to a son of his bloodline, and thus he was named Vegeta. Fearing that her son would one day not be selected as the heir to the throne. She asked her husband to place his adopted son to be trained and live with other orphans, that he should not be given preferential treatment. The king refused many times till from the anger of his refusal it caused her to be come so enraged that she died of hearth failure.

The two boys were then raised as brothers by the king's second wife. It was at the time when king Vegeta was forty years of age when the self-proclaimed emperor of the Galaxy first arrived on his world. Frieza was cruel, egotistical and knew no mercy. He was supposed to come and negotiate an interplanetary trade agreement. What he did was personally kill the royal guard and enslave the entire planet.

He demanded that all able-bodied Saiyans would be sent to other worlds and conquer them I his name. To make sure that the king and his future successor obeyed him he took hostage the son of his second son who was also named Vegeta.

The first queen in her own arrogance had done Braddock a kindness, by having his name erased from the family records Frieza had no idea that the king had a second son,and so was spared the brutal treatment he gave to the royal family.

It came to pass that Braddock's son Kagaro began to rise in rank among the warrior's in Frieza's own military. He was efficient, hard-working and loved by those that served under his command. Frieza seeing the success of the young man made him captain of his own special forces, the elite of the elite of his own military.

He had to train several alien members of different races. Jeice was always the go getter, Butters was the ever loyal tactician of the group, for emotional support he had Guido, the guy was if anything ambitious but kind. The guy that had the innocence of a child, and took his missions like he was playing was Reccome. But the one to give Kagaro the most trouble was the ever weak looking guy that was made his apprentice if there was one if he died Kagaro would not miss it was Ginyu.

Ten years later he learned that he had two more brothers and was granted leave to go and visit his family. Raditz idolized his older brother and Kakarot was still in diapers. Kagaro loved the child as soon as they first met. His father informed him that there was something strange going on the planet, many of their best warriors had been sent on suicide missions and died.

"Son, I don't like this one bit, ever since my father's death and my brother became king, Lord Frieza has been most cruel to our people, something made him harsher than he used to be. Watch your back my son, as a high ranking warrior I fear that he might try to do the same to you. "

Kagaro put little Kakarot in his crib. " Worry not father, I too have noticed the changes and will not be caught off guard. Lord Frieza thinks I do not notice but I have. He has been having secret meetings with that fool of an apprentice of mine. I expect he will try to betray me soon, so I prepared for such eventuality. "

" Kakarot has been deemed a low class warrior and he will more than likely be sent to conquer a planet with a moon, I will never understand the reason for sending our young while they are infants and not even trained. "

Kagaro told him that it might be a genocide plan. To kill off the young that could not defend themselves," I thought of that as well, but it makes no sense, we are the mightiest warriors in his forces, why would he wish to eliminate us if we are so useful? It just does not make any sense. "

Kagaro promised if he found out anything he would send him an encrypted message using the ancient tongue. Kagaro hugged his brother Raditz and gave a big kiss on the forehead to little baby Kakarot." Train hard baby brother and return to us one day. "

Kagaro walked towards the palace and he reported that he was called by the Lord." Ah Kagaro my boy, good to see that you are as punctual as ever. I am sorry to interrupt your time with your siblings but I have an urgent mission that only you and your apprentice can do. "

Kagaro kneeled in front of Frieza and waited for the idiot to arrive. When he did Ginyu broke out in an almost ridiculous little dance and he kneeled next to his mentor." Ginyu, how many times must I tell you to behave with proper respect specially in front of our Lord. You shame me with such idiotic antics. I apologize Lord Frieza be assured he will be punished for such behavior. "

" Oh, nonsense that little dance was quite amusing. I forbid you to punish my jester for making my hard day better with his little entertaining dance. But on to better things, you two shall leave immediately and scout a planet for possibility of taking possession of it. Our initial records show it has no intelligent life, but we need to be certain. I await your successful report. "

They both saluted Frieza and were about to leave." On second thought I need to speak with Ginyu about any future little dance demonstrations. I was so amused I might consider having him become my official court jester. Be on your way Kagaro I will be done with him soon enough. "

Kagaro left the two alone and when he was far away enough." Ginyu, remember my orders and your potentially reward. Kill your mentor and prove to me you are more worthy to lead my special forces. " Ginyu smiled as he heard that." It will be my pleasure, my master. "

The gravity on the planet proved to be several hundred times stronger there than on Vegeta. Kagaro was having a hard time walking on the surface as he began doing the initial scans of the planet surface. It was very volcanic and it had long days and nights. It made you feel like you were boiling in the day time, so he could only guess that it must be freezing during night time.

"Mentor, I am sorry to keep you waiting. Lord Frieza has some rather interesting ideas for future dance demonstrations. " Kagaro continued to do his duty, which proved to be a mistake. As Ginyu walked behind him to begin some deep scans he used the scanner to stab him in the back. The Deep scanner had a harpoon part that would bury into the ground to take scans of the tectonic plates of the world.

"Ginyu, how dare you betray me. I WILL SEE YOU PAY FOR THIS TREASON." Ginyu began to laugh his angry words. "I think not fool. I was ordered to kill you by Lord Frieza himself. I will be taking this scouter, you will not be needing it where you are going. But just so that you know your race is next on the chopping block. Something scared Lord Frieza enough to wish your entire species killed. "

" That has to be a lie, we are his strongest warriors. " Ginyu kicked him where it would hurt the most." Like I care what a corpse says. I am leaving you here to bleed to death on this lifeless hunk of rock. I hope you suffer before you go to hell. "

Kagaro was left bleeding as he watched Ginyu destroy his pod and took off in his own towards the planet Vegeta. Night time came and his guess proved to be correct, but it also proved that the intelligent life on the planet was nocturnal. A young woman saw him on the ground bleeding, she has scales for skin, and snake shaped eyes, but she was also very gentle in her touch of him.

He woke up later suffering a high fever, the young woman was washing his sweat away from him with a wet towel. "you are awake, our healer feared the worst and was getting to do our funeral rituals. I told him that I would not give up so easily. I have been tending your injuries ever since."

"Why are you doing so much for a complete stranger, and one you must find hideous. " She began laughing and she was smiling as she continued to tend to his fever." On the contrary, I find you to be rather handsome, and strong to survive such an injury. I am a seer of my people, and I had a vision of your arrival. That is why I was able to find you so quickly. Why would I not do this for my destined one?"

"Destined one? " Kagaro did not understand." In my vision I saw the arrival of my soul mate. My destined mate, the man who is to be my husband and I hope father of our children. My destined one. "

So he was not rescued by chance so it seems, if I what she said was to be believed." Thank you all the same, because of my apprentice's treachery I am going to be on this planet for quite awhile. I will need to speak to your father so that I may gain employment. I will not be a burden on you or anyone else. "

She touched her forehead to his, " First you must heal, there will be enough time to talk to my father later. No rest and let me get more ointment for this wound. " Kagaro closed his eye. She kissed his lips as he fell asleep." It seems I have quite the honorable mate, I do hope the second part of the vision does not come to pass, I think I will be very happy with him. "


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

After a long night Kagaro seemed to have been showing signs of recovery. As he awoke, he found the young woman sleeping next to him and found it rather a tender gesture. He waited for her to wake up. He tried his best not to move a muscle trying to not cause her to awaken. Her father the wings leader of her people, if he remembered correctly had come in and was sitting by the back wall of the Darkroom.

"So our surprise visitor finally decides to awaken. I never knew you warm blooded creatures were so weak that it took you this long to recover. At the very least you did not make a fool out of my daughter by dying on her, especially since she spent so much time treating you. "

Kagaro tried to find where the voice was coming from." I thank you for your kindness, and I am sorry to be a burden on you and your family. I am Kagaro of the Saiyan people. It seems that thanks to the betrayal of my apprentice I seem to be permanently stuck on this planet. If I can not find gainful employment I shall leave and try to find a place to die with some honor. "

The old man began to laugh." I had no idea that my supposed son in law would take such a negative view on his situation. " the old man moved the chair closed so that Kagaro could see him." It is hard not to be when one's father in law treats you like you carry an incurable illness. "

" Causing my son in law to feel unwelcome it the least I can do for the genocidal ape that is now mated to my only daughter. Do not look surprised, who has not heard of the destruction your kind visits on the worlds they visit? My name is Lacio and the one sleeping naked next to you is my daughter Lapis. I just know I am going to regret letting her talk me into accepting you. "

" Father you will never know that unless you are willing to give my mate a chance to prove himself. You always complain that we need help to expand our living space. Here is a man that if he is taught what we need will happily help you. You see the harbinger of doom, I see the man I will build a home with. "

Kagaro looked at her and just had to ask when did she wake up? She kissed him on his lips, much to her father's surprise." I think about the time you introduced yourself to my father. " Kagaro apologize for causing her to interrupt her sleep." I am sorry that I interrupted your dream. " She laughed and held him close." Not at all, I am still living my dream. But thank you for being such a considerate mate. I sure must have done something to deserve such a blessing. "

Lacio pretended to clear his throat." As much as I hate to interrupt this lovely little scene. My lovestruck daughter is quite correct. In case you have not noticed we made our village underground. We need to dig through the rock in order to expand our living space, which we will of you two are to have a space of your own. "

Kagaro asked if he could get his armor and clothes back. Lacio did as he asked and gave them to him. Lapis could not stop herself as she looked at him getting dressed. He noticed something strange. It seems his traitorous apprentice took his scouter and left his own. "Why am I surprised, just like everything in his life, this thing needs some heavy maintenance. I will not be able to send word to my family of the impending danger."

Lacio told him his first concern would be digging through several hundred feet of bedrock. He walked to Lapis and not knowing why, he kissed her lips and told her he would be back soon. Lapis felt a bit giddy as he left.

The village indeed was built underground. There were several men, women and children staring at him and he also saw some glaring at him in what appeared to be anger. Lacio explained the plan for today's work for him. Once they reached his assigned workplace. Kagaro simply asked that he be given plenty of space and privacy to work in.

The members of village near him were more than glad to give him as much space as he asked for. Touching the scouter he began to plot the area that he planned to expand. Following the example of the already constructed village he began to blast with energy blast and began to melt the bedrock. Half an hour later he went a few dozen yard to where Lacio was waiting for him.

"So you need help after all, and with you acting like you could do it all by yourself. " Kagaro turned off the scouter and simply asked him to follow him. Lacio could not believe what he saw. It had taken them two generations to build the village as big as it was and Kagaro had duplicated it to the most minor detail in half an hour.

" I know it's rough but I do hope it meets your specifications Lacio. " The men around him marveled at how much space he dug out and built in so little time. Kagaro did not know it but the master builder was among them and he had definitely earned his respect." Not bad for a beginner. I guess you will improve with a few lessons. " the master builder could not believe what the Elder just said to him. This was excellent work and it was done so fast.

" I guess I have a lot to learn. I look forward to my lessons. " Lacio left and Kagaro was left to walk towards where Lapis was waiting for him. Lapis was busy making breakfast when she saw her mate return." Did you finally realize that you left without eating breakfast? Or did you miss me already? " He walked over to her and began to help her cook.

" Actually I got done with my assignment early and I figured that there might be something I could help you with. " Lapis smiled and told him if he could carry the large pot over to where she was pointing that would be great. Kagaro did as she asked and she again felt fortunate to have him as a mate.

In a matter of a couple of years any doubt her father or the people had on the young man banished. The village had grown to unprecedented size, using his technical knowledge he made it possible to quadruple their food production ratio and not a single member of the village ever went hungry.

The old master builder was seriously considering stepping down and letting Kagaro take his place. The had three major quakes and they expected thousands to have died due to collapsing sections of the village, but thanks to Kagaro they did not happen. In fact the village was not even afraid.

Lapis was very proud of her mates achievements and how their relationship made her happy. It was late on a evening when she was feeling a bit sick and was feeling the need to throw up. It was revealed by the healer that she was in fact in her first trimester. She could not be happier, she was pregnant with her mate's child.

Kagaro could hardly believe it, but he was indeed happy to hear their family was going to have a new member soon. But the thing he did not know was that Frieza had learned of the failure to kill Kagaro from an unlikely source.

It took Frieza ten years to find a way for his regular troops to be able to withstand the gravity on the planet and five more to find the alloy mixture to allow ships to be able to land and leave such high gravity world.

The source turned out it was the childhood friend of Lapis. He was a truly despicable individual who had planned to gain the leadership of the village by marrying the daughter of the village leader. His name was Largos and he was not what you call very interested in anything that did not benefit himself and only himself.

Kagaro was living quite the happy life. Much to the surprise of everyone Lapis gave birth to a healthy saiyan baby girl. They named her Kuya, which in their native tongue meant the miracle child. She was as sweet as can be and ever the obedient child. She helped her father in many of his projects, mainly helping him carry the large blueprints that he used.

At age ten she was stronger than many of the children her age, and some of the boys began to show interest in being her boyfriend. Lapis laughed as Kagaro scared off some kid that tried to sneak into his daughter's room.

In ten years Kagaro had turned the small village into the equivalent of a thriving city. The improvements he made in their food production, medicine and construction technology alone were priceless. Lacio was finally thinking of retiring and letting Kagaro take his place as successor.

Five years later the day he would always remember with sadness, anger and loss occurred. The troops arrived and the idiots began to attack the nearby villages. Largos was beyond upset, they were only supposed to kill the tailed freaks and leave his people alone.

Kagaro remembered that Lapis and Kuya were supposed to visit a healer to see if she could try and have another child. Knowing this he ran towards the village where the healer arrived. Thanks to his scouter he knew exactly who was attacking said village.

He arrived and saw Largos scream something that made him stop on his tracks. "**LEAVE HER ALONE, SHE IS MY PROPERTY,KILL THE TAILED FREAK AND THE BASTARD THAT SPAWNED HER AND LIVE MY PEOPLE ALONE. THAT WAS THE DEAL!? WHY IS FRIEZA DOING THIS!?" **Kagarocould not believe what he just heard. This was his mate's childhood friend and a good co-worker in the first days he began working for the village.

"Because Frieza never had any intention of keeping his word. Had you not told them where to find me, this would not have happened. " Kagaro walked over towards the dead bodies of Lapis and Kuya. Blood tears began to flow down his face." If she had been my mate, then I would not have done anything. This is your fault you alien monkey tailed freak!? "

Kagaro began to feel overwhelmed by feeling of anger at his supposed friends betrayal, sadness for the loss of his wife and child, rage at the foolish thugs who killed so many innocent people. This made his energy grow and grow without any semblance of control, he hair turned golden blonde and his eyes became the color of emeralds. His gaze colder than any ice.

He sent countless of small energy blasts and he destroyed every single one of the troops except for one. He walked over to him and seeing he had the marking of an officer he took his scouter off his face and with the one he was wearing he shoved it into the enemy's head, and right into his brain killing him.

"Largos stand and walk with me. " Largos looked at him with fear." And why should I listen to you. Just take one of those balls and get out of here. Leave my planet once and far all." Kagaro was not in the mood to argue. "You walk and face the consequences of your actions, or I kill you right here and explain what you did to Lacio. Your choice, either way they will know what you did here."

Seeing that he did not want to die, and trying to think how he could turn this around to use it to blame him for all the things that happened, he agreed to follow. "Kagaro we feared the worst, they had been reports of alien warriors attacking a nearby village. Why are you crying my boy, I am sure my daughter and granddaughter are going to be fine, you know how strong they are."

Largos began to scream and said that he killed his mate and child and that the alien warriors only followed his commands. His hair and eyes looked normal, but clear signs of heavy crying was visible on his eyes.

He touched the scouter and a holographic projection began playing. It was Largos making a deal with Frieza about the eventual conquest of the entire planet, and the request that Kagaro and Kuya were to be killed. The next scene it was where he was screaming at the alien warriors about Frieza breaking their deal.

Lacio was furious at Largos, he walked over to him and demanded to know why he did this. Seeing that no one would believe his lies he confessed that he had planned to be the mate of Lapis to eventually becoming the leader. As the leader he would use the village to conquer all the other villages so that he would be the Supreme ruler of their world.

"Kagaro will you trust me to punish this realtor? " Kagaro nodded his head." By our most ancient law, you are found guilty of mass murder and treason against your people. You are to be stripped of all your possessions and be chained to with the chain of a traitor on the surface for three days and nights or till you are dead. No one is permitted to bring you food or drink. Those that do will suffer your punishment as well. "

Largos were heard screaming that it was not fair, that Kagaro should be the one to die, he stole Lapis and his chance to rule the world from him. Lacio asked what he had planned to do." Lacio, I can not remain here. Everywhere I look I am reminded of my beloved mate and daughter. I ask that you lend me some of your blacksmiths and help me make a ship with the pods the alien warriors arrived. I must leave this planet. The loss would eventually make me go insane. "

" I understand Kagaro and do not think badly of you for doing this. Before you go take this case, my daughter had our blacksmith make this for you as an anniversary gift. It is the armor of our elite warriors. Take it so that her love may protect you on your travels. " Kagaro was true to his word, he used the pods and built a ship big enough to have an entire contingent of warriors travel together, and it had a gravity training chamber.

" Fair travels Kagaro may you find what it is you journey to find. " Kagaro left the planet and knew what he had the do, return to planet Vegeta, and find enough warriors to fight with him against Frieza and his army. Little did he know that he would only find the frozen corpse of his father and an asteroid field where the planet once was.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

During his long journey through space Kagaro seemed to be obsessed with training, he was practically living in the gravity training chamber, he cared for nothing else, for when he was extremely tired he would not have the horrible dreams of the death of his loved ones.

During a particular bad electromagnetic storm the controls of the gravity chamber went berserk. The chamber fluctuated through severe increases and Kagaro felt like he was going to die. Deep down he almost welcomed it, maybe he could be with his family if he did die. The pain caused him to lose consciousness and he had a dream.

In it he was greeted by his beloved Lapis, she was smiling at him and she kissed him as she played with his long black hair like she used to. "Don't torment yourself my beloved mate. I knew that I would die like that. I saw it all in the vision that you would be my mate. I lived for 15 years a bliss I could only call heavenly. Me and our daughter would not want you to torment yourself like this. "

Kagaro began to cry, " I can not help it, what am I supposed to live for, now that I lost your two." Lapis hit him on the chest and scowled at him. "My mate and father of my child is not so weak as to let this destroy him. But if you need extra help I give you my races ability to self regenerate. You will live for thousands of years, I will not let you die. My second gift is my power to see the future. May it keep you safe and strong. "

Kagaro asked her if she knew what was in his future." Many battles and many tragedies, but you will find a young woman with long blonde hair and a wounded heart. This person shall be what I wished I could be. She will be your mate and be the one to make you happy again. You will know her by her cold blue eyes and her two brothers. One is kind and has red hair, the other black hair as black as his heart. "

Kagaro slept through the pain and the time it took for his body to heal. When he woke up he began to work regularly but not as long. He used the highest setting he had endured during the storm. He just finished his last workout when the computer told him that they had arrived to the programmed destination.

"Computer are you certain this is where Planet Vegeta is located? " the computer rechecked the databank and repeated that they were at the correct location." Must have suffered some damage during the storm. Computer locate my father's location search for his scouter frequency. "

The computer said that scouter was located and was using the tractor beam to bring him aboard. Kagaro was shocked and angry to the badly beaten and frozen corpse of his father. He took off the scouter and transferred all the video records to his own." If you are watching this my son, then I and most of our race is dead. I know the reason why Frieza betrayed us all. He is terribly afraid of the possibility of our race becoming too strong for him to control, legendary strength of the Super Saiyans is not a myth and he feared we could become these legendary warrior and kill him for our freedom, like our first king did against the truffles. "

Kagaro understood now the change that happened back when he saw his loved ones die. He now had something that he needed to learn to control." Kagaro you brother Raditz is beyond hope. He betrayed me to Frieza when he told him of my plan to move our family away from the planet. Your brother Kakarot must have found a planet to make a life for himself. This is my last wish, go my son and help your brother. Maybe there you too can make a life for yourself. "

He set the coordinates to the route his father indicated Kakarot had been sent so long ago." Don't worry baby brother, your big brother is on the way. " He entered the gravity chamber with a purpose to learn to control his new powers and to be strong. He needed to find the truth, and if Raditz did betray their family, to make him pay.

It did not take long for him to reach the blue planet his kid brother was sent, it was still populated by sentient lifeforms which could only mean two things, he either really found something really nice to occupy his time, or he found the creatures to be so weak, that it would simply be a bother to kill them all.

The computer picked up Raditz's pod signature and it contained a small crying saiyan boy if the feed from the internal camera was something to tell about. "I better hurry before my little brothers end up doing something monumentally stupid."

He landed his ship and sure enough the two brothers were trying to play a very deadly version of the children game called tag. He rushed as fast as he could to stand between the two and stopped them both from attacking each other.

"I just arrived to see my kid brothers trying to kill each other, this is not what I call a happy reunion, specially since the namek in the group seems to be the only one using his head. Raditz please give me one good reason why I should not knock you flat on your ass. " Raditz did not like the sound of that one bit. He demanded to know who the hell did he think he was talking like that to.

Kagaro punch him in the gut, making the other two people who were watching cringe as the sound of a painful hit." I am your older brother you idiot, I should think you recognize me better than Kakarot over there. Last I saw him he was still in diapers. " He quickly evaded an energy shot from the namek." Would you mind not doing that, I have enough trouble with my two idiot brothers without you trying to jump in the bunch. "

The namek apologized," Now could someone please tell me what is going on here? And why is that saiyan boy crying inside your pod. "

The namek introduced himself as Picolo and he told him that he would be glad to tell him what had caused the current situation. After a very headache causing explanation Kagaro had a very good idea what was going on. " Would you kindly let out nephew out of the pod, and tell me why are you forcing Kakarot to kill a thousand of the people of this planet?"

Raditz did not believe he was his older brother, Lord Friend told him his brother died on the line of duty over a high gravity world with a large group of troops that went with him. "I do not know who you think you are, but Lord Frieza ordered Kakarot here to exterminate all life on this planet. I was trying to get my idiot brother to do his duty."

Kagaro walked up to him and punched him again in the gut. "First off I am your older brother Kagaro, second don't mention that sick pedophile again, and last but not least I do not give a damn what the freak that destroyed our planet and practically causes our race to be on the galactic endangered species list if there is such a thing. "

" Kakarot please go and get your son, I do not think he would trust me enough to get him out of the darn pod, to begin with. " Raditz was not done talking he got up and looked at him." If you are my big brother then you should care what Lord Frieza wants. " Kagaro hit him even harder and this time, he kicked him to a nearby tree," I said do not mention that sick pedophile in front of me. "

" Piccolo, please tell me that you are not planning to harm my baby brother. " the green man smiled an almost a creepy smile." And if I do in fact plan to kill him? " That instance the three became very quite, Raditz looked like he was looking at something frightening. Kagaro's hair became a golden blonde in color, his eyes became the color of green." If you do, then I will become very angry and you do not want me to become very angry. "

Raditz could not believe what he just saw, if the things the stranger said were true, his older brother had achieved something out of legend, he was a legendary super Saiyan." You can relax, it was just a question. I am an old friend of your kid brother. So relax. "

Kagaro walked over to where Raditz was sitting on the ground." Which brings me to another question. Did you happen to betray our father and mother when they were planning to move the family to another planet? " Raditz said that he would never betray his father. It was all Captain Ginyu using a weird body switching technique.

Kagaro looked at him directly to the eye and asked the same question again. No movement of the eye, no sign of him not telling the truth. "I see not only did my apprentice betray me, but also caused the death of our parents. THAT FROM FACED BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY BEFORE I SEND HIM TO HELL."

Kakarot came back to the group with a small crying boy in his arms. "Some first impression, I get to meet my nephew and I scared the living daylights out of him. Apologize this second, and let us take him back to his mother. Anymore crying and I think I am going to feel sick."

The group went to an island where a black haired woman saw him approach the island and began to fire some sort of weapon at him. "I will say this, at least my mate was kinder than yours Kakarot. I have done nothing to her kid, and she attacks me as soon as I come near the island."

"Raditz did not give them such a friendly greeting last time, and the name is Goku, and this is my son Gohan." Kagaro landed on the island and walked over to th child. "I do not care what your friends call you here, you are Kakarot, my baby brother. I came to help you, but it seems you managed alright on your own."

"Gohan, don't be rude and greet your uncle. " The boy walked over to him and bowed and he greeted him as polite as his mother taught him." Pleasure to meet you uncle. " Raditz landed near the group and this cause the people on the island to be get ready to fight or run.

" Raditz how long till your reinforcements arrive. " Raditz looked at him and smiled," I would say a little more than a year. " Kagaro did not like the sound of that.." Which means we do not have time to spend catching up. Very well, we need to take Gohan, Kakarot and ourselves to some intensive Saiyan training. If the people that are coming to the ones I think they will need it. "

Kakarot's mate decided to enter this discussion as she heard what he planned to do with her son." I think not, I am not letting you train my only son to be a battle-loving fool like his father, my son is going to learn to use his brain. "

Kagaro walked over to her and glared at her." Look lady the Prince of our people and his bodyguard are coming. If you want your species and your mate and child to survive, they need proper Saiyan training. Unless you want me to spare him the pain and kill him now. I will be merciful compared to what Vegeta will do to him. "

His brother's mate demanded that he tried to reason with the incoming people, that there had to be another way to stop them from their visit to end up a battlefield. " There is small chance they will listen without a show of force, and I do not want to risk my baby brother and nephew's life while I try to do that. They need training and you need to see that you are wasting time. They train they have a chance at living, they don't they will die. "

" Chichi as much as you would like your son not to need to train. This person apparently knows the way the two that are coming here think. We should trust him to do what is best for his brother and his nephew. I do not sense that he is actually lying to us. "

" Thank you for your trust. Believe me, I would not want my brother to experience the pain of losing his only child, or my nephew seeing his father die. I know that pain all too well. Now nephew say goodbye to your mother and no, you will not need any books. If you want to read I have enough books in my ship computer for you to read during your recovery time. "

The three brothers took off Goku was carrying his son. When they arrived Raditz could not believe the size of the ship." I got basic food synthesizer, full working bath, and a gravity training chamber. We will sleep in the living room in sleeping bags. Raditz swtich off your scouter, we do not need to give them a report of what we are doing for their training. "

Raditz did not like it, but he obeyed his older brother. He could still remember how much his hits actually hurt. He was not about to do something that may cause his older brother to hit him again. During dinner, Gohan was given a brief lesson on the written language of the Saiyan people. "Uncle, do you have any kids?"

Kagaro looked at him and rubbed his head. "I did have a daughter she was named Kuya, I am sure had she lived you two would have gotten along great." Goku heard the sadness in his voice. "Sorry for your loss brother." Kagaro looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Kakarot, but please take this training seriously I do not want you to experience that kind of pain."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

The training proved to be more painful that even Raditz figured. "The theory is quite simple we train our bodies to the point of the razor's edge. We get as close to dying as we can, all that damage we cause ourselves when we recover it becomes our strength. What does not kill a Saiyan , only makes said Saiyan stronger. "

" In this chamber you are currently only feeling 20 times this planet's gravity, but to me who has experienced several hundred times this planet's gravity this is as easy as breathing. So when I tell you that I am going to train under no circumstances are you to enter the gravity training chamber. If you do your heart might not be able to take it and you can die. "

Kagaro explained that during those times he would assign them each a book to read, and a skill to learn about. For Raditz logic, For Kakarot math, and for Gohan he gave the basics of Saiyan science." you each know what to read and have an assignment to complete, if you fail to read the book and not complete said assignment you will train double. "

The training went on like that for an entire month, Kagaro could only train a few hours each Sunday. The reading made each realize their own flaw. Raditz realized that he could train better if he spent a little time and decided the best course of action with a calm, collected outlook.

Kakarot learned to expand his choices, as his math skills improved he began to think of different ways to look at a problem. Gohan simply learned the dangers of underestimating something. Gohan figured that science for a race that valued combat so much, their science was probably a joke. How wrong he was as he learned of the great thinkers of his own kind.

The scientists did thinks that made Gohan think of bigger and brighter ideas, it boosted his imagination to new heights. The physical training they each improved by leaps and bounds. The had improved so much and they still had 11 months to go.

One night he felt nostalgic and decided to look at an old photo album Lapis made for him. He smiled as he looked pictures of his marriage, his mate pregnant, playing with Kuya and said girl showing them the crystal necklace she made for her mother as a birthday gift. He was so focus touching the album he did not notice Gohan looking at them.

"Uncle, who is that strange woman and girl with you? " Kagaro looked at Gohan as he finished asking his question." My mate and your cousin, both killed by the thugs of Frieza. My mate really look that strange to you Gohan? " Gohan saw the small tear running down his uncle's face.

" She just has scales for skin and snake eyes. I never knew such people were out there. " Kagaro smiled and he told him to sit down. He punched a name into the main computer of his ship." My beloved came from a people that evolved from dragons. They call themselves the Dracoids, and in their ancient language, Lapis means love. They live on a high gravity world, where the day can have temperatures that reach up to 250 degrees and the night the same in cold. They live underground in small villages they dig themselves. "

" They grow food and draw water from deep underground rivers. Kuya your cousin was planning to be a crafter of jewelry. The reason she looks like me is simple. The normal saiyan DNA has three strands of genetic code. Thus making it one of the most strong DNA there is, when we have a child, no matter the other parent's species the child will always be a saiyan. They do inherit some of the abilities from the other race , but physically he or she is a saiyan. "

"So you see my nephew every time you fight, you will get stronger and with each time you too will come closer to becoming a super saiyan. But always remember this, never let it go to your head, a warrior needs two things to be truly great honor in his heart, and something precious he will always cherish. " Gohan asked what it was that he cherished then?

" My family dear nephew, why else do you think I would travel half across the Galaxy to help my two baby brothers? So don't you worry, if I can help you. I always will nephew. " Gohan thanked him for sharing with him the story and letting him see his pictures. Gohan went to sleep being grateful that his dad's brother was not the scary guy he first believed him to be.

" Lapis, who is this weird, yet beautiful woman I see when I sleep? Are you trying to tell me something?" in heaven Lapis listened to his heartfelt words and looked at him with a frustrated look on her face. "If only I could tell him that bimbo is his next mate, I knew he was sometimes dense but this is ridiculous. I could just scream if he only was able to hear me."

That is when another person their was a way for her to deliver her message to the living. King Yama told her that there was a fortune teller by the name of Baba and she could indeed communicate with the spirits of the dead. He be glad to help her deliver her message to her, and Baba could deliver the message to the she wanted to hear it.

Happy to hear that she wrote a message for Kagaro and asked King Yama to help her. King Yama was usually a very busy person, but for some reason he really wanted to help this young female dracoid. "His name is Kagaro of the saiyan people, I think I saw him with someone named Goku. I am Lapis and thank you for your help."

King Yama was shocked at hearing someone refer to this person with such love, care and tenderness.. "Before I go I must ask you why do you feel the need to help such a creature such as him. He killed millions, destroyed entire civilizations, and made worlds into graveyards. Why do you still care for him so?"

Lapis smiled as she already knew of his past. "My mate told me of his past and his many wrongdoings. I saw the pain it brought him and did my best to heal it. I love him for he made me happier in 15 years of our marriage than a thousand years before him. He is the father of my child and the man I died loving and still do. Please do not judge him without at least knowing him. "

King Yama did ask he promised and delivered the message but it would take some time for the message to reach him." I wonder if he is the monster I believe he was or did he do these things for another reason altogether. No matter if he lives, one day he will stand before me. I will know then the truth. "

Raditz, Gohan and Goku woke up to the smell of a delicious breakfast." First, we eat and then we continue our training. I have not been warned of any approaching ships, pods or other forms of transportation. But that does not mean we can waste time. Vegeta and Nappa are considered elite warriors and we are and always have been labeled low-class warriors at best. We have a lot to do to give them a proper welcome. "

" Kagaro why do you help Kakarot and his offspring? " He looked at Raditz with an almost angry glare." You do well to remember he is our brother, and Gohan is your nephew. Most of our race is dead at the hands of Frieza, who killed them out of fear. Kakarot has shown us a way to revive our people and this planet can be our new home. But to be able to live in it, we must be willing to defend it. "

Gohan could not help feel a little relief as he heard him say that. The time for the confrontation was doing near and the year of training had indeed increased their fighting prowess and abilities. But it was not enough for them to reach the level of power to even attempt to become super saiyans. It was a thing he often meditated on and came to believe that it was two things that were required. Strength and strong emotional outburst, probably the anger of loss, the sadness of loss or the desire to protect.

As the day finally arrived and his ship told him where the pods would land he, his brothers and his nephew took off toward the landing point. Turning on his scouter he knew this was not going to be a good day. "Kakarot I believe some of your friends are following us. After we land you must send them away, they will die at their current power level should they fight with us."

Raditz turned on his scouter and had to agree. "At their power level I could kill them myself, and easily. This is the Prince of our race and his personal bodyguard. If there is combat they would only get in the way."

That is when Goku did something monumentally naive,but this would be learned later for him. "We can simply gather the Dragon balls and make a wish. They eternal dragon can grant one wish when summoned."

Vegeta was simply loving this conversation. So if they gathered the Dragon balls he could wish for immortality, what a wonderful discovery. The fact that his scanners showed him that there was at least one Namek on the planet proved to him that what he heard was true.

They arrived as the pods crashed landed on a nearby field. "So let's go and greet our chatty friends Napa. I am sure Kakarot knows where these dragon balls can be found. Imagine it, immortality, with that beating Frieza would be a simple thing." the big bad looking saiyan just nodded his head.

"I don't know who your friend is Kakarot, or is he your friend Raditz, no matter I will have you tell me how this dragon balls work and how I can make my wish or you will die. " Goku's friends arrived as he finished saying his demand. Krillin landed near Gohan and asked him." How in the world does he even know of the Dragon balls, don't tell me he can read minds. "

Kagaro glared at Raditz as he saw a light on his scouter." It is a actually quite simple, my idiot brother did not turn off his scouter after he did the initial scan of you lot. I told him to keep it off, thanks to him they heard every single word Kakarot said. "

Raditz demanded to know how he could keep his on." Again an easy answer I modified mine on my way to this planet. If I could make a ship out of a bunch of pods, do you think modifying a scouter would be so challenging for me? " He walked over to Nappa. " Still hiding your true form, honestly Nappa why does a female named after such a lovely flower decide to hide behind such an ugly disguise. "

Vegeta was not sure what the stranger was talking about." You honestly do not remember me. I am your old childhood friend. Seriously Nappa I have even seen you in a swimsuit for crying out loud. You remember that pink striped bikini. " Nappa for some reason was frozen on the spot.

She tried to use the voice modulator to sound really masculine." Just who the hell are you to make such embarrassing lies about me. There was supposed to be only Raditz and Kakarot here, just who the bloody hell are you? " Vegeta wanted to hear this answer as well.

" Let's see I was the first guy you ever kissed, you do remember the name Kagaro don't you Napping No Clue Nappa. " She was so shocked at hearing the childhood nickname she hated so much that she forgot to turn on the voice modulator when she screamed." Damn it Kagaro, I told you once and I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES I HATE THAT STUPID NICKNAME. "

The burly guy simply shouted in the most girly and embarrassed tone Krillin had ever heard." Oops, guess the jig is up." she pushed a button on her scouter and the big burly guy began to shrink and shape in shape. Long purple hair, curly and with full volume, long legs, nice hips, tight waist and a rather decent size pair of breast.

"I broke up with you for that very stupid nickname. After all this time you still call me that, I thought that you died on that mission with your stupid frog-faced apprentice. Kagaro why are you even here? "

Vegeta was completely speechless, his bodyguard had been this pretty female saiyan the entire time, and he did not even notice it." How did you know he was not a he but a she? I demand that you tell me how? "

" Vegeta you did not study much botany did you? Nappa is the name of a flower, the flower that represents fertility and motherhood. Do you really think a guy would be named after that flower? And I dated her a long time ago. " Nappa was angry and had her hands on her hips." Bullshit, you did not only date me, but you are the only guy I ever slept with!?"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

Vegeta was having not such a good day. He first finds that his bodyguard had been a woman the entire time she was with him, and she never told him a thing. Second the single most respected saiyan in Frieza's own military was not dead, and he was calling his former Lord a few names that were less than flattering.

The good thing is there was a strangely dressed namek nearby that could be made to tell him about the entire wish thing. He walked over and did just as any reasonable member of the royal family would do. He demanded that he tell him everything about the Dragon Ball and the wish. Piccolo did not like his attitude one bit, and told him to go and kiss a dog's ass.

Goku told him that he should definitely not do that, because it would be cruelty against animals. Nappa began laughing really hard as she heard that. "Look you miserable idiots, I am being quite civil, but I swear that I am this close in starting to kill you mongrels if I do not get the information I want. Kagaro, Raditz, Kakarot as prince of the saiyans I order you to tell me everything you know of the Dragon balls or face my wrath!?"

The three brothers did the exact same thing, they told him where to shove is order. Gohan was laughing as he saw Vegeta's angry expression. "I am not kidding around. You lot are low class warriors at best, I am an elite among the elites. The longer you wait the more likely it is that I will lose my patience and start killing your friends."

Kagaro just about had enough of his stupidity and if he wanted to see someone lose his temper, he already did. "Now I will say this in a very simple way, so simple even an idiot like you will understand, our people have been slaughtered, as far as I know the entire survivors of our race are standing right here. And you are threatening us like a common thug. Do us a favor, cousin, use the peanut size brain in your empty coconut head for once in your life. "

" How dare you insult your prince in such a manner. Why do you call me stupid!? You lousy low class scum!?" Kagaro was cracking his knuckles. If their time training with him told them anything this was a clear sign he was pissed off. "If you were able to listen to our conversation thanks to my idiot brother keeping his scouter on, don't you think the crazy pedophile Frieza could be listening to this conversation now!? I bet he is simply laughing his tail off at your stupidity."

That is when it hit him, he turned his scouter off and so did Nappa. "Now you know your legends don't you Vegeta?" Raditz finally asked him a question. "Yes, fool. Of course I know our legends." Raditz then asked him what were their chances at defeating a super saiyan. Nappa had to admit if there were such a person, their chances were practically zero.

"You just had to piss off the only super saiyan on earth didn't you!? " both Nappa and Vegeta began to laugh at Kagaro's comment." A low class scum like you a super saiyan, maybe if you were an elite like us maybe, but a low class idiot could never be one. I the Prince of the saiyans maybe but you never. "

" Kakarot will you, go with our relatives and your friends kindly give me some space, I think it is about time I give this punk an attitude adjustment. Oh and Nappa since you were once my dear friend I would go with them IF I WERE YOU RIGHT NOW!? "

Kakarot and the other did as he asked. They ran to a nearby hill, as they reached it the began to see Kagaro's hair turned golden blonde and the ground where they were had been pulverized. Nappa wished she had listened to what her old flame had told her to do. But she was his bodyguard how could she leave Vegeta alone.

"It's a trick, like Nappa did, it has to be. There is no way a worthless low class warrior could be a super saiyan before I, the Prince of all saiyans. " Kagaro disappeared and reappeared in front of him and with a single punch he sent Vegeta flying towards a large rock formation and he looked like he was hit hard.

Just before he slammed into the rocks, Kagaro appeared and did what probably was the most embarrassing thing Gohan ever saw. He put it on his knee and began to give him a severe spanking with his open hand. Piccolo was glad to not be on the receiving end of that, it sounded a few time like bones cracked.

**"Now you better take your head out of your own ass, before I do it for you!? I am not kidding around. Thanks to your stupid ego Frieza knows about the Dragon balls and is more than likely going to look for the namek homeworld. Stop wasting time and get a clue. We need to leave here right now and stop him before he makes that wish!? "**

Nappa looked at him and she understood what he said was indeed true." Piccolo do you have any clue where the home world of your people is? " the green man looked at him with almost fear." Not a damn clue, maybe Kami knows where it is. "

Kakarot told him to follow him towards an outpost where he knew where to find said person. Kagaro turned back into his normal look and followed Kakarot while he took off on his yellow cloud. Kagaro left Vegeta to try and nurse his injuries. Gohan did something the others never expected. He walked over the badly beaten Vegeta and gave him a bean. "It's a senzu bean, eat it and you will feel better."

Vegeta did not look at the bean twice, he just ate it. He immediately felt like nothing was wrong with him. "Why would you help me?" Gohan walked away and said something that forever change the way Vegeta behaved. "We are family, that is what family members do for each other."

Nappa had seen Vegeta kill entire worlds, destroy comets for the fun of it, but he never had seen what he saw next, the Prince of all saiyans crying like he was back to being a baby. How could he not, he just had learned that everything Frieza ever taught him were nothing but lies.

Kakarot came up to his son and told him it is as a very nice thing to do. Piccolo on the other hand called a waste of a perfectly good senzu bean. In Kami's outpost Kagaro saw that Kakarot was received as a hero, while he got what he later called the unwelcome pest treatment.

"Before you even ask I know what you want to know. The question is why should I the Guardian of this world should bother even consider talking to a butcher of innocents like you. Don't try to intimate me brat, you may be strong but it is next to nothing against my wisdom. You are a thousand years too early to even consider yourself my equal. "

He looked at his brother and saw how he was welcomed," Are you sure there is no one other than this old namek to tells us the way to the namek home world? " Goku knew this would be rather hard, Saiyans seem to be very disliked and he was getting the feeling that it was only his heroic deeds that made him an exception.

" Brother, why don't you have a look at the garden, I am sure he will be more willing to talk to me. " Kagaro did see that it might as well be for the best. He as a rather friendly man the way to the garden. Mr. Popo was more than happy to show him the way.

" Honestly Goku you two are as different as night and day. Are you sure he really is your brother? " Goku told him not to judge him too harshly without knowing his past." My brother had little choice on what he did, and has suffered greatly in his life. You may judge him and even hate him, but it is nothing that is new to him. One more person hating him will make no difference in his life since he had so many. "

" Mr. Popo I must say this is truly a very lovely garden you have. I can practically feel the love you have for all these plants. They love you too as far as I can sense. " Mr. Popo was surprised by his words, he did not expect them from a butcher like him." That is strange and surprising coming from you. Who was it that taught you how to sense the feelings of plants? "

Kagaro touched a plant ever so gently and the small apple tree grew in size and made the most delicious apples Mr. Popo had ever seen." My late wife, she was the one to brighten my cold and dark soul. I miss her terribly. But I will not die until her murder is avenged. "

" Revenge brings nothing but trouble. No one who ever sought revenge was ever truly happy with the results or the price they had to pay. " A small old woman said as she floated towards them on a crystal ball." I am a seer, my name is Babayaga , but most people call me Baba, I have a message from someone named Lapis for you. "

" That would be impossible, my wife is dead. I saw how she was murdered in front of me. She and my only daughter are both dead. " Baba looked at him and saw the scars in his heart." Precisely, I bring you this message from the afterlife. Lapis said to remember she gave you her powers as a seer, you saw a vision of the woman who will be your next wife, the one to heal your wounded heart.

" She also wished that you let go of the pain, and guilt. She said that she lived a life full of happiness with you, she does not want to see the man she loved so, be so tormented. " Kagaro thanked her for her kindness." Think nothing of it, it is the very least I can do for a fellow seer. When you are done fighting the current great evil in your future, come and see me. My idiot ex husband Roshi will know how to find me. "

Kagaro told her that he did not want to impose too much." Nonsense, no imposition at all. I just want to make sure you are properly trained with your abilities. A seer that is not properly trained may misinterpret a vision and cause all sorts of trouble. "

Kami and Goku had just arrived as she was finished talking with him. She seemed actually glad to know him, which if anything Kami found shocking. Baba was not known to be so friendly to people, it was all the prejudice against those that had her talent. "Baba, what brings you to my humble outpost?"

"Just delivering a message from a very polite dracoid lady to my future student, that's all. " Kami told her that it was more than likely the reason for the ancient dracoid raise becoming extinct was caused by Goku's good for nothing brother. That is when Baba did something she had only done to Roshi, she floated near him and slapped him so hard he was on the floor from the strength behind her strike.

"I hardly think she would take time to send him such a loving message to a mate that killed her race. You may be old and supposedly wise Kami, but you clearly are becoming senile." She left muttering something about how the old namek should respect her student more.

"So you were married to a young dracoid, are you sure you did not cause their deaths?" Kagaro could not deny it, he always felt that him being there had caused her death, and that of his daughter. But he corrected him. The dracoid race was alive and well when he left. Lacio himself was still leading the well protected underground city.

"So that is why I haven't been able to contact my old friend Lacio. I had no idea that they had developed such high level of technology. I guess I really should pay him a visit." Kagaro asked of he could to please place flowers on the grave of his wife and daughter. Since he was forbidden from ever setting foot on the city or not von the planet again.

"Like it would matter to a genocidal monster like you. They might have high defenses now, but you could clearly break through them like they were nothing but paper. " Kagaro asked his brother if he got the location they needed. Goku told him he did." The exhale is self imposed I simply can not look at the place, the death of my loved ones is something that might torment me for as long as I live. I miss Lapis and Kuya so very much, but in the end it doesn't seem like you care at all. "

" Mr. Popo thank you for the friendly company and showing me this beautiful garden. But as it is time I stop making your friend here uncomfortable I must bid you farewell. Kakarot we have much to do and little time to do it. I think we should visit your friend Bulma, you know the one that made that radar you told me off, maybe I can modify my scouter to detect them. That should give us an useful tool when we get to the namek home world. "

Kagaro left but Goku stayed behind a little." If I had not been sent to this world when I was young, I would have been forced to do the things you obviously hate my big brother of doing. I am a saiyan, I think you would do well to remember. " Goku took off after his brother.

" Mr. Popo I think I made the same mistake I made with Piccolo. I guess I can really be prejudice after all. " Mr. Popo told him to sense the feeling of a particular apple tree. Kami did and was surprised to find the tree had grown so much as so quickly from the tender way it was treated." Kagaro touched that tree so gently, almost afraid of causing it harm. Plants do not share their feelings with evil people Kami, but they did share their feelings with him. That tree was very happy to meet him. "


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

When Kagaro arrived he was greeted not in the most welcoming way, but he understood the reason. The real problem was why were they welcoming him by trying to blast his head off with a sawed-off shotgun? He caught the blast and dropped the pellets on the ground as Goku arrived.

"Easy there Bulma, this is my big brother, Kagaro. Brother, did you try to injure my childhood friend? " Kagaro told him he just knocked on the door and next thing he knew she was trying to blast his head off with some sort of firearm." He is a Saiyan, don't bother denying it I can see you tail around your waist. "

Kagaro really wanted to kill Frieza all that much more, he had indeed made their race to be one of the most hated races in the Galaxy it seems." I just came over to talk, I figured since we have to find these dragon Ball on a planet chock full of nameks, I could change my scouter's programming a bit to work like her radar. Who knew that she would try to murder me before I even said hello? "

Kagaro looked at Goku and he could see the shock looked on his face." And people say we are barbarians, honestly Kakarot how do you deal with these rude creatures? " Her father decided to make amends, " I imagine with a lot of patience and understanding. Dr. Brief is the name and sorry my precious daughter can be a little impulsive at times. "

" I see, I'm Kagaro, Kakarot's older brother. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance. " Dr. Brief smiled, and welcomed them into his home or home and lab." Likewise, do come on in, would you like a something to drink? " Goku clearly was surprised at the turn of events.

" I would hate to impose, but could I trouble you with some water. " his wife came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of lemonade. Goku gave him the unmistakable look that told him it was not poisoned." Thank you, ma'am. "

" So nice to see that Goku is not the only Saiyan that has manners. Do make yourself comfortable. I just need to do something about these pesky dishes. A housewife's work is never finished. " Kagaro took something out of his belt. It was a small metal ball. He asked her to drop a tiny drop of blood on the opening on one side.

She did and the ball changed into a small robot." This is one of my old inventions. I made it help my dear wife with the housework. Just give him an order and he will do it. He is great for conversations too. Housework can be a little lonely after all. "

" So you are a fellow inventor too. My how nice of you to be so considerate. " she left and the small robot hovered right next to her." But why the blood? " Bulma was a little confused." For the robot to read the data that is stored in your DNA of course. He needs to understand a language to be able to obey orders, I thought that was pretty obvious. "

Dr. Brief was laughing as he saw the embarrassed look on his daughter's face." Now from what you tell me you need to know the frequency of the Dragon balls. I see you really are quite astute. The frequency I think my daughter had that written somewhere around this pile of papers. "

" Honestly, you need to be better organized than this. You will end up losing valuable data that way. Most inventors have a filing system for that. " Bulma looked at him and told him she knew every piece that was on that pile." Does that include this frilly bra and panties? I do think they need to be washed and placed in a more appropriate place. "

Bulma grabbed them off her father's hand and ran towards the clothes bin." Dad, do you mind? That is embarrassing for you to display my underwear to a total stranger. " Kagaro said that it did not bother him and he did mention it was a rather nice shade of pink. This caused her to blush even more.

" Ah, here it is. " Kagaro scanned it with his visor and a holographic keyboard and display appeared as soon as he tapped a few buttons on the scouter." Let me see, got it. Use that there and put that there and done. " he turned on the new program and true enough he was given an indicator showing where the Dragon balls on earth were and the way to the nearest one from his present location.

" I do believe we are done here, thank you for the drink, and the help with my little problem. Mrs. Brief and Dr. Brief it was truly a pleasure to have met you but I and Kakarot have to get back to where my nephew is. I only hope Vegeta has not done something stupid. Like, enter my gravity training chamber without asking how it works. "

" Why exactly would that be stupid? " Goku asked almost with an innocent look on his face." Because not even you know to work the gravity control settings. You put it too high, you end up a bloody stain on the floor. Why do you think I never let any of you touch the controls. " Goku laughed and said he believed it was because he is such a control freak.

" Which I will not deny I am, especially when it comes to the safety of my family. " Goku laughed some more." Honestly isn't Vegeta like our cousin or something? You were spanking him pretty brutally a little while back. " Goku just waited for his reply, but it was not anything positive by the looks of his glare." He does not consider you, me or your brother anything close to being family. I would not put it beyond him treating Gohan as a genetic inferior. I am helping the fool because he is a fellow Saiyan and our cousin. Even if the fool fails to recognize it."

"Speaking of recognition why did you marry that banshee instead of that blue haired lady we just saw a few moments ago. I saw quite a few pictures of you two together on her walls. " Goku said that she was his first friend but Chichi was the first person he ever dated." Well, you saw what I first date, a freaky girl that clearly spent years pretending to be a guy. And you wonder why I married a dracoid. Lapis was an angel of a mother to our little girl. "

" Maybe you will find one just as nice here. I think you would he much happier with a nice caring woman. " Kagaro said he would never and he emphasized that he would never marry a woman who did not let him at least train regularly. It was a just part of a healthy Saiyan lifestyle.

" Chichi used to let us train more when Gohan was younger, but as he grew older she worries about his ability to make a living. So she started to be more demanding about his education. I know that is no excuse, but try to think of as a way she demonstrates her love of her child. "

Kagaro looked at him very seriously." Look Kakarot, I know the benefits of proper studying habits. I am an expert in several fields. But that did not stop me from training. Gohan can do the same thing. There is no need to exclude one from the other. A healthy mind in a healthy body. I would think even she was able to figure that out. "

Gohan was having a hard time figuring something out, he simply did not grasp the idea, he looked at the entrance to the room he was in and saw his dad and uncle walk in. " Uncle, mind if I ask you a few questions? " Kagaro smiled at him and walked over to where he was and pulled near a chair. "Sure, Gohan go ahead."

"Uncle it says dracoid females can breathe fire. Care to tell me more about them. " Kagaro smiled as he once asked his wife the very same thing. " Dracoid females when their pregnant get rid of the baby's bodily waste as methane. They breathe it out and that is highly combustible. A dracoid female must endure that for 9 months to have a healthy child."

"Same with human females, pregnancy is also 9 months. " Kagaro could not help but to smile." You only think that because you only have lived on this planet. Let me put it this way. It takes 24 hours for the planet to make a single rotation? " Gohan nodded his head." if we measure it by the same measurement of time. The dracoid home world takes 720 hours to make the same rotation. It might be 9 months for each but it is a vast difference between the two. "

"It takes such a long time between day and night. Wow, it sure must make the place hard to live in." Kagaro told him that indeed it was hard to live on the planet, but because of that communities tend to be close knit.

"Gohan, by day you can boil water by putting a water filled bucket outside for a few minutes. At night it would freeze just as fast. Towns are built underground and most food is cultivated with the light produced from special crystals. But you know what I have never been happier than when I was living there, except when I met you. You got questions go ahead nephew I will answer if I can. "

Gohan asked what he planned to do when they got to the namek home world." That is very simple Gohan. I will keep the Dragon balls away from Frieza and his thugs. Then I will kill every single one of them, and finally, find Frieza and I will kill him. No prisoners, no mercy. Find an enemy, you kill him. Trust me they will not leave any of us alive if you give them the chance. "

" What if some of them are your friends? " Kagaro smiled at his innocent question." Gohan, if they are my friends, do your friends attack you? " Kagaro left a very confused Gohan and Kagaro asked him to think about it for a few minutes. Would Krillin or the others attack him? No, of course not they were his friends. To train maybe but that was with each other's approval. He finally understood what his uncle was saying.

"Well as it stands we are ready to leave, I would highly suggest to Kakarot that he say his farewells to his friends and wife. Since we will away from them for quite a long time. " Raditz called that a waste of time. Vegeta called it unnecessarily, since he was coming back. Nappa choosing to stop hiding her true gender called that a sweet gesture.

Goku decided that he needed some help convincing his wife. Kagaro when once again to meet with the insufferable wife of his brother. When they arrived at his brother's home. Goku welcomed him in. "Excuse me, Kakarot I would call this little more than a shack. And I am being obscenely generous. Where is your training room? Your central energy and water reclamation room? Your basic food synthesizer? You know the basic necessities."

Goku explained that these things might be a necessity in his home, but they lived quite comfortable in their home. "Chichi, would you mind terribly coming to the living room. I think we have something to discuss."

Chichi was wiping her hands on her apron when she saw her husband standing right next to Kagaro. "What exactly is that thing doing in my house?" Kagaro knew this was not going to be pleasant, but this was not what he was expecting.

"My brother found a sort of peaceful way to prevent the destruction of our planet's civilization. But thanks to an unforeseen difficulty, we now have to travel to Piccolo's home world. To stop a madman from obtaining the Dragon balls there and wishing for immortality. If he manages to make that wish you can pretty much bet he will try to come here and destroy this planet entirely. "

" Would that really happen? " Kagaro projected a video from his own scouter." Just watch and you decide. " Chichi was horrified by what she heard and saw. This Frieza was a complete psychopath, to call him a monster was an insult, to monsters.

" But why does Gohan have to go? " Kagaro looked at her and told her why." You yourself said that you wanted him to have a good education. Well, he can not continue to study on the computer on my ship while I am gone. And this will be quite a learning experience, who knows he might even make some friends there. "

" The only thing I see is that you want him to go somewhere and spend hours wasting his time fighting, instead of studying to earn a living. " Kagaro was this close of going feral on her." If he knows how to earn a living but is to weak to defend said life? What good would it do for him to be able to earn a living if he is going to end up dead? " She said that his father could save him.

" Saiyans do live longer because we constantly train, but by no means are we immortal. By not allowing Kakarot and my nephew to train you are shortening their lifespan. Do you truly hate my brother so much that you want him to have an early death? "

Chichi was not aware that her husband's obsession with training was because he actually needed it to live a healthy life." It will take me at least a week to repair the damage that he has suffered to his immune system alone. A month for me to repair his heart. He has not trained properly in years. "

" What is wrong with my husband's heart and immune system. " Kagaro displayed what was wrong." He has not received proper vaccinations, and due to him not training his own white blood cell regeneration rate is low. His heart is weak and has clear signs of degenerative heart disease. It is a small miracle he has not died of a heart attack by now. "

" So you see Chichi you don't want our son to die? " Chichi agreed but demanded that she be given at least weekly reports. Kagaro took something from his belt and threw it at the wall. It changed the part of the wall into a major screen for a computer." You can read all the messages from my ship with that. Simply touch it. "

As the two Saiyans walked away and took off towards the ship. Goku smiled." What are you smiling about Kakarot? " Goku told him it was nice of him to make such a convincing lie." But I am not lying Kakarot, you do have degenerative heart disease and your immune system is a wreck. You will more than likely have to spend at least a month in a regeneration capsule. "

" Then all the training before was? " Kagaro looked at him with an angry glare." That was me taking it easy on you, you needed basic rehabilitation for me to even begin treating your condition. "


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

During the journey to the namek home world, Goku was placed inside the regeneration capsule. Kagaro still could not believe what he saw, it was the single most embarrassing thing he ever was seen. Even Gohan had to agree it was shameful. His father crying and acting like a two-year-old, just because he was going to get an injection.

Gohan had no idea his father, who had defeated armies, was so afraid of a simple injection. For crying out loud he did not make that much of a scene when he received his vaccinations. Nappa was laughing her butt off at such a scene. Vegeta wondered how in the world could he get stuck traveling with such a clown. "Because you want to use the Gravity Chamber to train, and your pod does not have it. You should be thanking my uncle, instead of complaining."

"Nobody asked you brat, and be mindful who you are talking to. I happen to be the crown prince of your entire race. You should mind your manners when talking to your betters. " Kagaro was not going to waste his time trying to teach Vegeta the virtue of humility. He instead did the only thing he could in such a situation, and that is to sit back and take a nap.

As the ship was half way there Goku finally got his heart condition taken care off. Nappa was explaining to Vegeta again why she had to pretend to be a man in a male-dominated workforce. He, however, was not buying the reason one bit.

"So let me get this straight, you disguise yourself so that Frieza would assign you as my bodyguard, because of a promise you made to my mother? " Nappa told him yes." So it was not because you actually are a lesbian and wanted a cheap way for a non-surgical solution to a gender reassignment operation? "

Nappa told him to look at Kagaro. Would she sleep with him if she was only into her own gender? No, of course, she would not." When did you two have sleep together? "That I can't remember for some reason."

Kagaro did, in fact, remember the night quite clearly, he saved her life and in the excitement of the long hard battle, she actually became quite excited. At the end of the battle and having conquered the planet. She pushed him to the ground, ripped his pants off and began riding his dick while she was on top of him.

She was so into it that she failed to realize how low the ceiling of the cave where he had his tent was, and at the moment of her orgasm she hit her head on the ceiling. He managed to dress her and let her sleep in his tent, while he slept outside on the ground. She could not remember how they ended up doing that or even who started it.

They became good friends till the she was assigned to be Vegeta's bodyguard and Kagaro was sent on the ill-fated mission. The one where his apprentice betrayed him.

Kagaro truly found love first in his life with Lapis, and would never deny it, that when they made love, it was a thousand times better than what he had imagined, or what he felt that night. The reason was simple, the two wanted it to happen, and they loved each other. But the vision of this blonde woman became more and clearer.

Baba's message said that one day this woman would be his wife. But no matter how detailed the vision it was like looking at a painting or a photo. He was not getting anything like the sound of her voice, or how was her personality. The weird thing was that on her blouse, right over where her heart would be there was a number. The number was 18 written in almost a symbol.

The ship finally touched down on the planet and he managed to make some modifications to the scouters of Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. Since they had only a few scouters they would divide into two teams. Gohan, Goku, and Kagaro would search one side and Napa, Vegeta and Raditz the other. The main goal was to find the Dragon balls and Goku also mentioned they should save the lives of the nameks.

"And pray tell why should we waste time, saving them? " Vegeta clearly cared only about the wish." Because if my guess is correct. The more of the nameks die, the closer the maker of the Dragon balls will be to dying. If the maker dies the Dragon balls might as well be paperweights, since we will not even be able to make a wish if that happens. "

Goku knew that the wish was the thing Vegeta was after, and so he told his explanation in such a way, that would make Vegeta want to save the nameks. Nappa was only concerned with Vegeta's safety, and Raditz figured that some of Frieza's goons would be doing the killing of the nameks, this gave him a perfect chance to test the results of his training.

Fate must not be kind to Kagaro. The first village they found and it was being threatened by none other than Guldo. The small frogman nearly had a heart attack when he saw the glare he was getting from Kagaro. "This heat must be getting to me, I swear I am seeing dead people."

"So my team decided to continue working for Frieza and that worthless traitor, Ginyu. I expected more loyalty from you Guldo. Since you did not attack me I will give you one chance of getting my forgiveness. Apologize to the nameks and tell me where is the rest of my team and where did Frieza set up camp. "

" There is no way in hell that you are Captain Kagaro. He died valiantly during a mission with Ginyu he told us he was named his successor before the Captain kicked the bucket. Who the hell are you pretending to be our late Captain? I will make you pay using our former leader's appearance to try and trick me. "

Guldo tried to kick him, only to be grabbed by Kagaro and thrown clear at a large rock." I am your Captain and Ginyu and Frieza betrayed me. I am the one that told you to exercise your mind if you could not become powerful with just your body. Do you remember me now? Or do I need to hit you harder to jog your memory!? "

" Captain, I had no idea, honest. You were alive, we were all pretty sad to hear of your death. Now I know it was all a lie by Ginyu and Frieza. Please forgive me Captain Kagaro. I would never betray you, you were one of the few people that were nice and helping to me. The others in Frieza's army only made fun of me. The unit was like my family. So please let me help. I will go back and help you when the time is right, I am sure the others will rejoice when I tell them the truth. "

Kagaro knew better than to believe him, but being around Goku made him give him a chance to prove his loyalty to him. He accepted his apology and Guldo took off in the direction of Frieza's spaceship.

" Thank you, for stopping them from killing us. But I need to know why you helped us? What are you after? " Kagaro walked over to the old namek and told him the truth. That as long as he had the Dragon Ball, his enemy would send more and more troops to get it, and they would not shy away from killing everyone to get the balls.

" So you plan to collect them and then what? Barter for the safety of this world? " Kagaro smiled a rather honest smile." Not exactly, I plan to gather them and used them as bait. And when their leader comes and tries to get me to give them to him. I will kill him. This will not only save your world but countless others he would conquer after he was done with this one. "

" But is there any chance that he will change his ways? Is there no chance at redemption for this person? " Kagaro looked at him and simply told him the whole unvarnished truth." Elder, this person enslaved my race and made us do horrible things. When he found out that we had the potential to fight and free ourselves from his control. He destroyed my home world and now my entire species is not even half a dozen in population. "

" I know you may want to believe that this person is capable of changing his ways, that if given a chance he can turn away from his evil ways. But trust me, elder, this person is evil incarnate, he has no mercy, no kindness or remorse. The only way that he can be stopped is by killing him. Believe me that I know this better than anyone. "

The Elder of the village could hear the pain in his voice." He did something to you on a personal level, didn't he? " Kagaro told him his life story. The loss of his wife and child, the way he found his father, and the possible wish this fiend would make. The Elder told him that the seven dragon balls were made by a grand elder. Each ball was entrusted to a village elder. These village elders were his children. If these elders died of unnatural causes he would know.

The Elder would die from sheer sadness of the death of all his children. "I know, that is why my brother and others are trying to stop this senseless slaughter as quickly as possible. Trust me, we are doing our best. But some people might die, we are limited by the distance we must travel and time."

"Well, I am sorry that I can't tell you which village has the Dragon balls. The Grand elder picks them at random each year. Something about not wanting any of his kids to feel left out. " Kagaro laughed as he too understood what he must be thinking." As a matter of fact, why don't you pay the Grand elder a visit? I am sure he would love to meet your companions. If you convince him, he might even tell you where the Dragon balls are and even help you. "

He was given the Dragon Ball and he took off in the direction where the two teams were going to meet, he explained it to Goku and Gohan when he landed as they waited for the other team to arrive. Sure enough, they had the Dragon Ball and bad news. From the looks of it, Jeice killed many of the villagers and the Elder, but the Elder was warned by his brother to hide the Dragon Ball.

"Honestly, Kagaro if you had not modified our scouters we would still be digging through the rubble of what Jeice left of the village. " Kagaro did not like the sounds of it. Either Guldo did not tell the others he was alive, or he had no intention of doing the right thing." This is going to make our situation harder, it seems that my apprentice is sending one of my old team alone to search each village. I doubt the Grand elder would be happy to see us, but we must go and meet with him. "

Nappa was holding a small namek boy to her side." If you want to meet the Grand elder, then I will guide you as a way to thank you for saving my life. " Kagaro asked what he was talking about. Nappa told the others that on their way back she saw him being bullied by some of Frieza's thugs, so she decided to save the kid.

" How is it that you can do something like that, and still manage to pretend to be a guy for so long?" Nappa looked hurt by his comment. "Do I really need to remind you that that I was your babysitter and read you your bedtime stories?"

This cause Vegeta to become embarrassed and the others to laugh. "As much as I would like to hear the embarrassing stories of my dear cousin's childhood. We need to hurry, what is your name child?" the young Namek told Kagaro his name was Dende and that he was right. He took off and the others quickly followed.

They reached the top of the highest pretty quickly. The home was nothing short of a giant home. When they reached the attendant of the Grand elder, a namek named Nails welcomed the group inside. That is when they saw the Grand elder. The old namek was huge. "Greetings and be welcome to my home. I received word from one of my children you would come. Nappa, I thank you for saving Dende, and I am sorry I do not stand, but at my age, it is rather difficult for me to move too much."

Kagaro stepped closer and he looked at him. "And I am sorry that we inadvertently cause this entire mess because a fool did not listen and shut off his damn scouter when we had a private conversation and my failure at saying your children. I truly apologize for all this and this senseless destruction.

The old namek placed his hand on his head. In a matter of second, he knew everything he had done and said. "Think nothing of it Kagaro, even you can not be in multiple places at the same time. This villain would have found out another way. Lapis is right, you tend to punish yourself harder than you should. You are a Saiyan warrior but instead of wanting to end life, you preserve it and cherish it. "

" Kagaro your wife would be sad to see you torment yourself like you are. You know you could wish for their return. To hold your wife and child again, but you would probably consider that selfish and would never allow yourself to even consider it. Close your eyes."

He did and he saw the Dragon balls, all of them and knew where to find them. He also felt like a power had begun to grow in him. He felt stronger, faster and more powerful. "There, I released the power you had locked away when your loved ones died. Do not torture yourself, evil does not rest, and it only triumphs when good does nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

"Well, I guess we are in for it now. Frieza has five of the Dragon balls. We only have one and the last one is sitting pretty right on the Grand elder's armchair. I never wanted this to happen, for me to have to beat a team I practically consider my own kids. But I guess it's time for me to rip their masks off and deal with my own naive look of them. "

Goku asked why he said that and he told him. The Ginyu Force as they called themselves, was guarding the five dragon Ball." So basically the idiot you gave a chance of reforming, went and instead of telling them the happy news their old captain was alive and well. He either said nothing at all or warned them. Kagaro that is simply brilliant, no really, could you possibly be any more naive. "

Kagaro glared at Vegeta and surprisingly enough so did the rest of the group. " He trains them, it is not his fault that deep down he hoped to get them to realize the error of their ways. They could quite easily kill us when we arrived on earth. But instead, they gave us a chance to do the honorable thing."

For this to come out of the mouth of Raditz was even more of a surprise. "what even I can figured that out, give me some credit. I have actually learned a great deal reading the stuff brother has been telling me to read."

The Grand elder smiled and looked down on Kagaro. "It seems you have been doing good since you last were with Lapis, I have one word of advice if you must kill don't let it be just for revenge, revenge is a cancer that will poison your mind and soul."

Kagaro thanked the Elder for his sagely advice but told him there were more than enough reasons to kill Frieza, and that was even without thinking about getting revenge. "Justice for one thing. He killed almost our entire race. Destroyed our home world. Enslaved and forced our people to do his dirty work."

"That is not even saying what that sick bastard did to my cousin while he was held hostage. If the rumors are true then my cousin will definitely need therapy. I heard hush-hush rumors from people that said he is a pedophile. " Vegeta decided to set the record straight.

" He is not a pedophile, but he is not heterosexual either. I was not abused in that way, but he did try to seduce me many times. I refused his advances so he sent me to do thing that I think he did not expect me to survive." Goku could feel the pain and anger Vegeta was feeling and he stood ready to offer moral support.

"I guess I was not the only one he sent to his doom. Strange I was sure he wanted to keep you safe. I guess that being turned down so many times must have upset him somehow. " Kagaro clearly was remembering something when he said that.

" So mind if we take that dragon Ball with us? I would really hate it if this person came here to take it from you and caused you harm. " The Grand elder smiled at Goku, it was easy for him to see that he really was a nice person. He also understood the need Kagaro had to protect him.

" I would not worry Kakarot, I am perfectly safe. I just have to tell him that if I die he does not get to make his wish. Nails would protect me too. But you may have my Dragon Ball if it's to help you with your goal. But before you go I Think I should do the same I did for Kagaro. So if you please come and form a line. "

The Grand elder was good to his word. He touched each of them the same he did for Kagaro, and indeed he found power their subconscious minds had locked away." Kagaro please try to use your power more. I think Lapis would be happy if you did. "

Kagaro closed his eyes and sure enough thanks to what the Grand elder did, the vision was clearer and he could tell how far into the future it was from. It was not good news. " Sorry to leave Grand elder but we have to go. I suggest you hide this house for at least an hour."

"Kagaro why the hurry? Is something the matter. " Nappa wanted to know why the urgency of their departure." Frieza is coming this way and has left the Dragon Balls with the Ginyu Force. If the Grand elder hides his home for an hour it will give us time to steal the Dragon Balls they are guarding. It is a one in a million opportunity. "

The group left and only Vegeta and Raditz went to hide the ball they got from the Elder. It was child's play to sneak behind Ginyu and the others. Guldo looked particularly shocked that they had been found so easily. They had activated the anti-scouter system. He should not be able to use the scouter to find their location.

"Looks like you decided to change your body for this one. I guess I can't really blame you. You always looked ridiculous as a four eyed toadman. " This caused the other members to remember what his original body look liked and tried hard not to laugh out loud.

" Ok , who the hell are you? And how do you know I can change bodies?" Kagaro walked close to Ginyu and gave him the same treatment he did when he was his apprentice and he did something wrong. A backhanded slap across his face that send him flying and hitting a nearby tree. "Does that refresh your memory? Or do I need to give you a kick to jump-start the peanut you call a brain."

Ginyu stood up and looking at him, his hair was different, a little longer than what he remembered but there was no mistaking his rough manner of disciplining him. "Master Kagaro, you supposed to have died a long time ago." Kagaro sent an energy blast his way. The others looked shocked as he did, well all except Guldo.

"Enough lies, Ginyu. You know that you stabbed me in the back and left me for dead on that high gravity world. I told you I was naming Burter my successor, but it seems my most loyal member betrayed me too. I am very disappointed in you Jeice and don't even get me started on your behavior Recoome. "

" Captain I told them the truth but they did not believe me. I have been trying to get them to see that Frieza and Ginyu had lied to use and that they were just using us. Honest, I would never betray you. The only guy who has been kind to me. " Guldo looked almost sad that he failed.

" Guldo it is alright, come here and give me a hug. " Guldo was crying from sheer joy as he did so." Burter and Jeice saw how happy Guldo was. "Jeice I think that really is Captain Kagaro, and that means Ginyu really did lie to us. " Jeice looked really angry. "Yea, mate. Our little bro has never looked as happy since our first captain was with us. I really think that is Captain Kagaro."

Recoome walked closed to him, he looked like a big frightened kid going to tell his father he was sorry. "What are you waiting for Recoome. How can you not give me my welcome hug?" Recoome, Butter and Jeice joined Guldo in giving him a hug.

He did not stop glaring at Ginyu the entire time. "Brother, why do you call him a four-eyed toadman?" Kagaro told the ones hugging him to relax. He forgave them for believing the lie. "Simple Kakarot, Ginyu in his original body used to wear thick glasses, and he is original species was one that evolved from toads. So they are called toadmen."

"Guldo is a frogman, distant cousin of Ginyu's species but they have distinct physical differences such as the eyes and Guldo used to be agiler than Ginyu, that is why he became my apprentice after all. He was the one that needed more help. "

Jeice and Burter were now glaring at Ginyu." He even lied to us about that. He said and I quote he picked him to be his apprentice because he was the best. Another pack of lies. " Burter was practically growling as he finished speaking." Yea and now that I think of it the entire introduction dance makes him the center of attention. Like we are nothing more than backup dancers to make him look better. " Jeice was not happy at all when he said that.

" You betrayed papa Kagaro. You tried to kill papa Kagaro. I will never ever forgive you for doing that to him and making us look like fools. " Ginyu laughed out loud as he heard them say that." But unlike him, I am much stronger in this body of than a stupid monkey. Yea, that is why you stupid Saiyans are anyways,stupid monkeys. "

" Guys take the Dragon balls and move to a safe location. I am going to give Ginyu his last lesson." Guldo, Jeice, Burter and Recoome did as he said. They each picked up a dragon Ball and followed Goku to a nice vantage point.

Kagaro smiled at Ginyu. "Guess there is no need to hold back." The ground began to shake and his hair began to get longer and golden blonde, his eyes changed color to emerald green. "This is what I wanted all along. I will be a super Saiyan after this. No one will ever make fun of me again. CHANGE FORM NOW." Guldo screamed for him to watch out. Kagaro did not even move but instead sent an energy beam that hit the one Ginyu had aimed at him and made it hit something else, instead of the intended target.

The body of Ginyu began behaving like a toad. "And where you think you are going Ginyu. I should leave you like this. But even I am not so heartless." The toad began to look a lot relieved. But he was mistaken if he thought that he would also be forgiven.

Kagaro threw him high in the air and without a moment's hesitation he did something Nappa recognized. **"GARLIC GUN FIRE!" **The group could not believe the sheer strength of the energy blast and Ginyu in his frog form was blasted into nothing but a speck of ash.

Goku only had one thing to say, "Funny it sort of reminds me of the Kamehameha wave." Nappa could not believe he fired it off to such power and so quickly too. "It is a saiyan technique that only the most elite or veteran saiyan warrior can use." Vegeta had arrived as soon as he saw the attack hit a toad, even to him that was overkill.

He then looked at Kagaro and he looked like he was about to faint. Kagaro who was once considered a low class warrior had not only used to Garlic Gun but was clearly a super saiyan, he had achieved something from legend before he could, and he was the Prince of all saiyans. If anything this was a humbling experience.

"How could you become a super saiyan before me!?" Kagaro turned back to normal and looked at him. "I told you to take my training seriously, but you never did. How could the training of a low class warrior measure up to you? Right Vegeta?" He walked up to him and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Of all the saiyans present on this planet, you are the only one that didn't achieve becoming a super saiyan."

Vegeta looked at Nappa, Raditz, Gohan, Kakarot as they all changes into super saiyans and back to normal. "My training was meant to work on your weak areas if you managed to improve them and make them your strength then achieving the level of super saiyan is almost natural. Had you listened to my training you too would have achieved it. I guess you simply are paying the price for your arrogance. "


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

Almost as if called back to the ship by Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon went back to their ship. The thing they saw was beyond belief, the long believed dead Kagaro was standing surrounded by his fellow saiyans, his brothers look rather proud. Guido, Burter, Jeice and Recoome looked particularly happy that he came back.

Frieza was smiling but deep down he was mad as hell. 'The idiot Ginyu failed, Kagaro was supposed to have died. I wonder why was he here on the Namek home world. Might as pretend to be polite and find out. He was always a sucker for polite responses anyways.'

"Kagaro long time no see, I see you are in good health. Did you have fun on your vacation? By the way have you seen your apprentice around? I have an errand only he can do. I also want to know why are you here? I was sure you decided to settle down in the Dracoid home world. To what do I owe this pleasant visit. "

Kagaro smiled too, " Well I decided to come and see if you truly deserve to call yourself the emperor of the Galaxy. As for Ginyu, I sort of gave him his final lesson and is taking a nice long vacation in hell. I will do two things here and those are not negotiable. 1. I am going to use the Dragon Balls to restore everything that was damaged or killed by you or your men, and since you are so polite, I will tell you the last thing I am going to do I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR TWO GOONS BEHIND YOU FOR KILLING MY FAMILY AND MY PEOPLE. "

Frieza was laughing as if he heard the most funny joke ever. " Kagaro I always did say you have such a wonderful sense of humor. What a magnificent joke, you truly are such a jester. I used your king as my personal doormat for years. He was the strongest of your kind."

He looked at Nappa and the others. "And just so that we can get the record straight. I am neither a homosexual or a pedophile. I used the Queen of the saiyans as my personal whore everyday since I began to look after Vegeta. If I am ever sorry about destroying planet Vegeta, is because I have never found a woman who I enjoyed fucking more than your mother Vegeta."

Vegeta was looking at him with an angry glare that if looks could kill, Frieza and his goons would be dead already. "Well since you got to say that would you please transform to your true form. Beating you in that form is going to be to easy for us, and unsatisfying."

Frieza stopped laughing and walked down his hover throne. "Well since you have a death wish, who am I to refuse your last request?" Frieza changed into his final and more dangerous form and began to ran towards the group of saiyans. He did not even notice how many of the saiyans began to change to a golden blonde and their eyes turned green.

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz each used the Garlic Gun, and Gohan and Goku used the Kamehameha wave. The five beams blended together into a massive attack that Frieza was not expecting or would survive. The arrogant Frieza was dead as he was running towards them. There was nothing left of him, not even ashes.

Dodoria and Zarbon tried to make a run for their lives in separate directions, but Raditz and Nappa both took off after them. The energy blasts could be seen in the horizon and everyone knew the two goons were dead.

Dende showed up with Nails and Nails did not look happy at what they did, he looked at them and glared. "Life is precious and must only be taken as a last resort. Why didn't you give them the chance to turn away from their evil and seek redemption?" Kagaro asked the others to bring all the Dragon balls.

"Dende I want to make a wish and you are the only one I trust to translate my wish for the Dragon. I want you to ask the Dragon to restore everything on your planet to what it was like before Frieza and his people arrived. I want you to restore your homes and revive your people, can you do that for me Dende? "

Nails was speechless as he heard him say that. "Frieza would never seek redemption because to him he did nothing that he should be redeem from doing. If I gave him a chance he would use the Dragon balls to wish for immortality and kill all of us. You don't know him like we did, you can have your opinion but on this you are wrong. If I achieve immortality I will earn it. "

Vegeta been to walk to were Kagaro was with Dende after he told Nails his respond to the things Nails said to them. The Dragon balls were used to restore the planet and the people of planet Namek, Dende was really happy to see his family and friends alive once more.

The former members of the Ginyu Force, now happy to have seen their mentor. Decided that Planet Earth was definitely a good place to settle down and build a home. They would be one of the first defenders of their new home world. The saiyans got back to the planet earth in Kagaro's space ship, but not before making a brief stop on the Dracoid home world.

Kagaro walked to the final resting place of Lapis and Kuya and with tears in his eyes he told them their deaths had been avenged, and the villain would never again threaten their planet or their resting place. "I know now you can rest in piece, I must go and help my friends and family but know that I will always miss you two."

As he was walking towards the ship he heard the voice of someone who he once knew so well. Lapis appeared to him as he once knew her as when she was alive and well. "You are never alone my darling mate. I have been with you every step of the way. I told you to stop blaming yourself. Be happy my love, just as I was with you."

Lapis and his daughter disappeared as she finished saying that. "For even the spirit of my dead daughter and Granddaughter to appear to offer you comfort when they would not appear for me. You truly are blessed Kagaro, but you can not come back here."

The village elder left as Kagaro heard his words and left in his ship. On the ride back Vegeta did something that he did not do on the way to planet Namek. He actually listened to Kagaro's training and he too achieved the level of super saiyan as he landed on earth. Gohan was the one who gained most from the trip.

Thanks to the ship's computer he learned some very advanced math, science and medicine. He could skip to his bachelor's degree as soon as they landed on earth. He believed he could jump straight to the doctoral degree instead. But he did not, why rush things he instead would train to his hearts content and enjoy his childhood. After all you are only a child once.

Chichi was not happy to hear how her baby's life had been in danger. She berated Kagaro till one day Gohan stood in between them and he asked each a question. "Uncle why do you let her scream at you? You know that most of my current knowledge I acquired because of you. I have seen your inventions and seen the schematics of those that you did not test they are brilliant. Why do you let my mother treat you like a fool, like a good for nothing? "

Kagaro got down to look at his nephew in the eye and he smiled." Because you can not make a person change their mind. Gohan change must come from within. Let her scream at me, insult me and even throw things at me. We both know the truth, now the only problem I have is finding a place to live and a way to earn a living. I can not depend on Kakarot's kindness forever, and the more I remain the more trouble I will cause your parents. "

Gohan then had a brilliant idea. " I know someone who loves inventing things like you and could help you start your own company. You remember Doctor Brief don't you? " Chichi was just happy to get him out of her house maybe then Gohan would stop training to fight.

They both flew to the Brief family lab and when he knocked on the door it was answered by the very nice doctor and his smiling wife. " Kagaro what a pleasant surprise. I hope my help with your modifications helped you." Kagaro asked if he could go in and talk with him about something.

"Of course my boy, of course. You are always welcome here, care for something to drink?" he simply asked for a glass of water. He sat down on a sofa while Gohan went to talk with his friend Bulma and her boyfriend.

"Sound like you have some problems, tell me all about it and maybe I could help make sense of things. " Mrs. Brief brought to them a tall pitcher of tasty fruit juice. " But I asked for water. " she laughed and told him she would have none of that, she told Gohan to put the sandwiches on the table and follow her, cause she wanted to hear what was life on planet Namek.

"I am in need to secure a dwelling and an gainful employment. I simply refuse to be a burden on my young brother's home. I have a few dozen inventions but sadly most of them were built for a culture that lived in a subterranean environment. I have no idea how good these will be here on earth, and do not have the connections to even begin to market them. "

Doctor Brief took a glass of juice and began eating one of the sandwiches and told Kagaro to do the same or he would have to contend with his angry wife. " You know it is funny, I had the same problem when I invented my first capsules. Most consider it ridiculous that you could store so many things inside something so small and have it in perfect condition when they decided to use it."

" Why don't you show me your very weirdest invention and I will tell you if I can see a market for it and if your weirdest is good enough to sell, hell I will help you get your lab set up and started. I do have a track of land that is just sitting there going to waste. You can pay for the land and lab after you make it big, or you can come work in Capsule Corp to pay it off. "

Kagaro thanked him and he began projecting his weirdest invention yet. It was a machine that was invented to recycle any form of waste. It simply deconstructed the waste on a molecular level and rebuild it as raw materials. Doctor Brief was speechless as he saw the invention as nothing more than amazing.

Kagaro did in fact polish off several of the sandwiches and a pig part of the juice. When she came to see how they were doing he thanked her for the food, juice and her hospitality. "Think nothing of it, I am glad you liked it."

They both built the invention and decided to test it out in their backyard. They tried something simple first a few tin cans. The machine took them and within seconds they had a few small plates of the raw materials the tin cans were made off. Gohan tried to help take out the garbage and he tripped and the bag of garbage went flying and got into the machine.

Both Doctor Brief and Kagaro were rather surprised by the result. Every raw material from the none organic material was separated and ready to use, the organic materials were decomposed into a highly potent fertilizer.

"If you make nothing but his I can tell you every village, town and city will want to have this. My boy you solved the age old problem in planet earth, what to do with the garbage? This puts our current recycling methods to shame. I think we can start your lab and you will be able to make a full production line by the end of the year. "

Doctor Brief also told him he needed experienced people to handle his company security. Kagaro quickly told him that Vegeta and Nappa were perfect for the job. So they both gained gainful employment and Vegeta gained the amorous attention of Bulma, after she got sick of Yamcha's indecisive ways.

Vegeta became chief of security for Capsule Corp, and Nappa would eventually become the head of security to the new company called Lapis Corp. The recycling bot was a huge success. Thanks to this single invention landfills were a thing of the past and so was waste for that matter. It could clean even radioactive and industrial waste. The environmentalist movements across the world wanted to make a monument to Kagaro as the savior of planet earth.

The former Ginyu force also gained jobs and a new life. Burter began his very own aerobic exercise program and it was a major hit for housewives everywhere for the quick results they got. Guldo turns out loved kids, and so he became a teacher. No one got to cheat on his tests and no one was ever bored in his classes. Guldo had found his true happiness at long last.

Recoome did what you would expect, he became a profesional American futbol player. As a linebacker his team won the super bowl their first in a few decades. Jeice did the single most shocking thing to his friends, he became a movie star and part time actor in the occasional soap opera. He married a very beautiful actress and said that he could not be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

Lapis Corp soon became one of the premier invention labs that dealt with everything from medical scanners to natural resource gathering and recycling technologies. His inventions he had developed to make food concerns a thing of the past on the Dracoid home world, turns out Earth also had the same problem.

Thanks to half a dozen inventions starvation in the underdeveloped countries of the world was also a thing of the past. The best sales and negotiating person for the company turned out to be Raditz. He simply could make sure the negotiations were safe and conducted in an orderly fashion.

One look at the man people who tried to rip off the company by pretending to want to buy a unit and instead try to steal it, well they were treated to a very nasty surprise. The big guy might be wearing a business suit when he travels around, but he was no wimp like most people mistakenly believed. If Raditz had one flaw was that he had no mercy for thieves and other forms of criminal behavior.

The man was once what one would call a reformed space pirate, but he had no mercy against the people that were trying to simply steal the equipment from him, instead of paying for it. One criminal syndicate found that the recycling bot could be used to get rid of the bodies of the people they killed, and turn them into a highly potent fertilizer. They drug plantations were never as productive.

This invention was a good send to them, but that did not mean that they would like to actually pay for it. They simply thought that they would kill the sales person and turn him into fertilizer. They would get the robot for free and some fertilizer to test on their opium plantation. The fools did what anyone else had done, they believe Raditz was a simple employee.

A few minutes later the cartel was no more than a pile of ashes and he was congratulated by the local chief of police, they had placed a substantial bounty on the leaders of the cartel. They gave him a plaque, a check, and the local governor gave him the key to the capital. Raditz called it the governor trying to take a photo so that he could use it for his reelection campaign.

Kagaro could not believe that someone was using his robot to get rid of human bodies and then used the fertilizer to cultivate illegal drugs when he first placed the robot on the market till the day he found out his only intention had been good. He decided to put in something special for his next program upgrade.

He began studying the specific chemical composition of the plants they would grow to make the illegal drugs. He found that they all have a very similar molecular frequency, so he modified the fertilizer to react to that very specific frequency and if they ever tried to use it on those specific plants. The fertilizer would not only destroy the plant quicker than they could blink, it would emit a very bright light. The police would receive a signal in the device he specifically designs to track the light the fertilizer gave off.

But the most important part was the thing he did to the robot. If a person who was not in a mortuary activated the robot and tried to dispose of a body of that was killed, or try to kill someone by using the robot. The robot now had an auto autopsy scan. If the robot was used on anything that had been murdered or on a live person to attempt to murder him or her. The robot would enter into capture mode.

In capture mode, the robot would stun all the people that had to try and used him for criminal ends and it would send the light so that the police would be able to find their location. Once again Kagaro caught the attention of the world as his new update made it possible for the police around the world to crack down on illegal drugs.

"Kagaro, you do and you do for these people, but what do you need all this money for? It's not like you have a family or you spend it on frivolous things. So why do you need this much money? " Nappa wanted to know, she simply did not understand his reasons. " I need to keep busy Nappa, every time I stop doing things I remember my wife, and I miss her terribly. I must keep busy and do something good for others, that will let my wife and child rest in peace."

Nappa could not understand why he simply not went out and date. With the success of his inventions, he could easily be considered a very affluent if not rich young man. There were hundreds if not thousands of young ladies that would love to marry him. He was considered to be one of the most desirable bachelors.

"If you miss having a ball and chain why do you not go out on a date. " Kagaro looked at her and smiled. " Cause I have the ability to tell the future. I know what the end result will be even before I asked someone out on a date. I know Bulma is going to marry Vegeta. And yes I should have looked into the future of my robot. But I simply believed the world would use it for good. "

Kagaro lived every day with such pain, knowing what would happen even before others did. He could have made literally the same amount of money if he used this ability by looking at gambling events. He could tell which spot a ball would fall on a roulette table or which side would win a sporting event, even which horse would win a race. Nappa knew he could when he heard him say that.

But the fact is he never once used it for himself. She just knew that he never once used it for his own benefit. Others would have abused it and became the richest person in the entire planet but not Kagaro. "Do you know who is going to be the lucky girl that gets a wonderful guy like you?"

Nappa was in tears hoping that he would say it was herself. "Yes, I know what she looks like. I even know what your husband looks like Nappa, he has no hair on his head and has three eyes. He is a friend to a small looking albino person."

"So who does Raditz end up marrying? A crazy woman no doubt. " Kagaro laughed and looked at her," See you just guessed the future. He will marry a woman with two personalities that switch when she sneezes. One is cute and kind, the other is rough and demanding. But in the end, she is the one who will make my battle hungry brother happy. "

Nappa laughed as almost as she tried to picture Raditz being married to such a person. " So where is your wife Kagaro? Why haven't you found her? " Kagaro looked at her and smiled. " That is why I need the money for. I have a small army of detectives looking for her and her glass coffin."

"I almost want to ask you what you mean by glass coffin? " Kagaro told her that he once saw her sleeping behind a glass cover, like a glass coffin. " So basically you are telling me your future wife is snow white? " Kagaro laughed as he remembers seeing that movie. " Except her hair is blonde and soft as silk, she has a number tattooed on the upper side of her right breast. It is the number 18 in a circle with a ribbon underneath it. "

Nappa joked that maybe that was her name, that maybe she was the 18th child in a weird family that named them by the order they were born. She went further and asked him if she knew anything about her such as her personality.

" Well, I know she hates to be touched by someone she does not approve off, hates weakness like it's a crime, loves to eat home cooked meals but will not eat in a restaurant unless she had no other choice. I get the feeling she would like to tease me for some odd reason. "

Nappa began to laugh and laugh out loud." Were you married right? You mean to tell me your beloved Lapis did not tease you at all? " Kagaro began to try and remember and she did, during a few days a month when she was in the mood or was feeling extra frisky she sure did. " You would think I am used to it. Thank God you are not interested in me Nappa. "

She took that in a not so subtle way, he unbuttoned her blouse and stretched her arm so that her breast would be more noticeable." Me not so much, but it's kind of sad for you that you will never get to feel what this little body of mine can make a male feel... " Kagaro told her that it was not even funny.

" Who ever said I was joking around? Truly I was interested in you since our trip to Planet Namek started. Oh well, I will just have to hope my three-eyed husband can keep up with me. " Nappa left towards her own office." I know females of my species can be forward but there are exceptions in all things it seems."

On an abandoned lab the cryogenic suspension control of a nearby experiment began to show signs of needing maintenance. The clock read that it would deactivate in a couple of years. The sleeping face of four people was seen in each of the Chambers. In one was the woman Kagaro saw in his vision. She had a tattoo alright but if he had ever told Goku of the tattoo.

He would have told him that the Ribbon behind the circle was the symbol of a long-dead terrorist army that called themselves the red ribbon army. She looked like she had long blonde hair and a very serious look on her face. Clearly, she was not having a pleasant dream when she was frozen.

Goku decided to come and tell his fellow Saiyans that the world martial arts tournament was going to happen in a few months. He was really excited for some strange reason. "Brother, are you going to participate in this human tournament? And why are you so excited Kakarot?"

"Great food, lots of good fighting opponents and a huge money prize what is there not to be excited about? " Goku clearly wanted the other Saiyans to participate. " Oh, alright. I will participate but be sure that I will give you the money if I win. I like to make my own money and not steal off the weak. " Raditz agreed to do the same. It simply would not be honorable.

Vegeta said that it would simply be a waste of time so he was not going to participate. Nappa only said she would go to maybe meet her future husband, if not she might as well pick a date or two while she watched the others fight in the tournament.

The only one that was worried was Gohan who asked his uncle not to kill the opponents, he went further and explained the rules to Raditz and Kagaro. "Ok nephew we get it, don't get your tail in a knot. I know we won't kill them, Kagaro's company would lose face after all. If that happens I might have to look for another job, and I do not want to do that again."

"What was so horrible about looking for a job? " Goku asked as Raditz could not believe why his young brother even asked the question." The only jobs before my current one that would accept me were not honorable. Honestly being a male stripper or a porn star is not a proper occupation for a warrior such as myself. "

Vegeta began to nod his head in agreement." Yes, I do agree, too bad this world is so peaceful. If there were some wars you could do mercenary work. Instead, you have to be the sales representative for a farming and recycling technologies company. I know you loved your long dead mate Kagaro, but you never told us why you named the company after her."

Kagaro sat down on his favorite armchair. "Because I invented most of these things initially to help her and make her happy. I would probably continue my research on my nanotech armor and energy amplification gauntlets if I did not meet her."

"You mean to tell me you had things that could have made our fight against Frieza easier and you did not use it!?" Vegeta looked like he was really angry about something. "It is still in the blueprint stage of development. I have not even built the prototypes for testing, and those blueprints were in my home on planet Vegeta."

"It would take me no less than a month just to make the prototype armor. And who is going to be foolish enough to be my tester? Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta pointed directly at Goku. "Who else but him. I am sure we could revive him with this planets dragon balls if worst come to worst."

With the help of Bulma, her father and Gohan they found a safer way to test the armor. It was a true marvel, the police offices around the world would simply love to have it for their officers. It proved to be another great invention for Kagaro. The gauntlets, however, proved to be too dangerous for other than a Saiyan to use.

In the end, they made armor for all the Saiyans and gave each a set of gauntlets for use in life or death situations only. "Man, brother, this stuff is even more comfortable than my old turtle house uniform. That is sure a nice feeling armor. " Goku clearly loved the feel of his armor.

"Well, the only complaint I have is that it makes my breast look bigger than they are. " Nappa was feeling a bit shy as she looked herself in the mirror while wearing the armor. The gauntlets looked like a pair of bracelets when inactive and that made Vegeta complain about them looking as he said too girly.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

The World Martial Arts Tournament was a major event in almost everyone's lives. The people that watched and the people that fight came from all over the world. The fighters were practitioners of their own kind of martial arts, everything from true masters to students that wanted to honor their teacher's school, to complete utter psychos and people who were in it for the money.

Kagaro did not need the money one bit, Lapis Corp was only second to Capsule Corp in its importance and customer base. The inventions made by both made the world a much easier and friendlier place to live in. Kagaro and most of the Saiyans were going to participate in the tournament for the promise of a good honorable fight.

I guess to some people they would fall under the psychos group, but that is something they simply would say because they did not understand. To a super Saiyans, the need for fighting was as real as the need for water or air. After generations of being bred to be warriors there was no question about it, they needed to fight or train in order for them to deal with their stress and believe me stress can be a real killer.

Kagaro being more open minded did train profusely and frequently, but his knack for coming up with new inventions became an outlet for his stress. Vegeta and Nappa dealt with it through creating even more difficult security protocols for the companies they were the chief of security for.

Raditz and Goku did it the old fashion way, they fought daily. Raditz fought the idiots that tried to rip off Lapis Corp by placing an order and then tried to steal it from him by attacking him when he went to deliver and receive payment for the item ordered. Goku was lucky enough to be a member of the turtle school and so he was never short on people to fight.

The turtle hermit, or otherwise named Master Roshi was a very well known practitioner and master of his own style of training and martial arts. The turtle school had one school that hated them more than anything and that was the Crane school and their master a narcissistic, selfish man by the name of Master Shen.

Master Shin seemed to breathe and live to either try and kill everyone that has ever been a student of Roshi or has trained under the banner of the turtle school. This meant that he always sent student after student to fight the students of the turtle school. Often the students would see the difference in the way the Masters treated their students and would live the Crane school to join Roshi and Turtle school.

Gohan took a different approach than the rest in the way to deal with his stress, he took to learning like a fish to water. He studied everything he could get his hands on and trained like there was no tomorrow. The way the study was his was to make his mother happy, but after their trip to planet Namek, he began to study for the sheer joy of learning new and interesting things.

The tournament had two separate stages one was the preliminary fights and the other was the tournament. Only the best of the group of getting to participate in the tournament and there were some rather a stick rules to the tournament. "No one was allowed to kill their opponent. No one could bring or use any weapons other than the ones that were part of their body. And a winner was decided by knockout or ring out being thrown off the arena area."

As everyone heard the head referee say these words they were each given a number and they fought according to the division charts. Each of the Saiyans was lucky to be placed far enough from each other in the charts that they would only face each other in the finals.

Nappa was having a hard enough of a time with all the stares she was getting like she said the armor did make her figure stand out. Most of the participants were in fact men and some were dumb enough to try and grope her. When one did the first time he was stopped by a turban wearing man but as he was shoved away from the pervert the turban fell and it was then she saw his third eye.

Nappa had found the man Kagaro said would one day be her husband and she did find him to be quite attractive if the blush on her face said anything. "Excuse the stares of these people, ma'am. But you have to understand they did not expect to find a beauty such as yourself participating in this tournament. I am Tien Shinhan and you are?"

"I am called Nappa it is nice to finally meet a nice young man. I am the chief of security for Lapis Corp. If you believe in fortune telling then I also happen to be according to my friend your future wife. " Tien was caught by surprise to hear both parts. She must be tough to keep something like Lapis Corp safe, but what really sent his heart all aflutter was her declaration she was his future wife.

Many women found his physical appearance strange if not outright freaky. They were completely turned off by his third eye, which is why he tried wearing a turban. But this young woman named Nappa was not disturbed at all by seeing his third eye, instead found him attractive if the blushing color on her face was any indication. During this brief meeting between the two warriors they each found something they were not expecting, they fell in love.

Kagaro was waiting for his opponent to show up when he finally showed up he looked like a mixture between a tiger and a human. He was a boastful, loud and egocentric fighter. Trying to intimidate him was the last straw. Kagaro showed him and the people watching his hand with only his index finger pointing straight up. "One finger, that is all I will need for such a dishonorable fighter such as you."

The Tigerman took offense at this and started to try and punch him but as each punch was evaded he saw Kagaro smile and with a flicker of his finger he sent the opponent slamming against the wall and out of the ring. Kagaro was declared the winner by ring out.

The other saiyans did the same as they took the hint. It was a very useful way to limit their power. If they fought at full power they could very easily kill their opponents and then they would be disqualified from ever participating in the tournament again and they did not want that to happen.

After each of their fights, the other fighters were giving them looks of fear and respect as they dealt with their opponents in a quick but honorable fashion. The preliminary fights were over soon enough Goku's friends Yamcha and Tien made it to the finals. Of the group of Saiyans made it all the way to the final fights of the preliminaries. They ended up facing each other.

That was the only time they showed what they were capable off and only Nappa and Vegeta were defeated by Goku and Kagaro. Raditz was defeated by Gohan in a rather impressive display of energy based attacks. So, in the end, the only ones from their group that ended fighting in the finals were Goku, Gohan, and Kagaro.

Tien was smiling quite a bit and so was Nappa for some strange reason. Tien faced Goku and Yamcha faced Piccolo of all people. He was easily defeated by the Namek, and finally came down and bowed in front of Kagaro. "I would like to thank you for what you did for my people. Dende sent me a message telling me you used the wish to restore my home world, where you could have instead made a wish for yourself. Thank you."

Goku was smiling at seeing how much Piccolo had changed over this much time. He was no longer the evil tyrant that he fought him during his youth so long ago. But then again this was his second incarnation so it could be it was because he had some good friends this time.

"Looks like your vision was dead on. I did find my man and he did look like you told me. Which only means you are also going to find ms. 18 one day too. So cheer up and get your head in the game. I expect you to help me with the wedding costs, I can't do that on my salary alone. " Nappa was clearly teasing him because she had one of the best-paying jobs in Lapis Corp.

Goku fought against Yamcha and won by a very small margin. The namek nearly had him but he used an energy blast that made him trip while trying to avoid it and fell outside the arena area, it was called a ring out and Goku won, Yamcha congratulated Goku on his victory, but he wanted a rematch in the next tournament.

Gohan fought bravely against Piccolo and the fight was over a lot quicker than the namek expected. The kid had an analytical approach to his fighting he did not expect knowing his father. In the end, he was either going to be knocked out into a coma or suffer the embarrassment of a ring out. He fought until he was knocked out. Piccolo had a rather weird smile on his face as he was on the arena floor.

Goku faced Gohan and Gohan lost by ring out when his own father knocked him out of the sky with a Kamehameha wave. The finals were as he anticipated and it was brother against brother and the fight was so intense that only master Roshi was able to truly see it all. They moved so fast it was causing damage on the arena floor as they fought each other.

In the air they saw only a few flashes of light as each other's energy attack was cancelled by the others. In the end it was a contest of between the Garlic Gun and the Kamehameha wave. Goku knocked his brother out as the Kamehameha wave proved to be much stronger than his Garlic Gun.

Goku was declared the winner and Kagaro smiled at him as he was taken to the clinic for treatment and recovery. There he was met by Vegeta. "You can fool Kakarot Kagaro, but you can not fool me. You did not use the Garlic Gun at full power. You basically forfeited the match. I demand to know why! And quit pretending you are in pain. That didn't even make you feel numb."

"My brother does not have a job like the rest of us do Vegeta. I wanted him to have the prize money and my nephew to feel proud of his father. You will understand this one day when you are a father. " Vegeta told him he had no idea what he was talking about.

" You and Bulma have been getting close and I know it. My dead wife gave me the gift of seeing the future. I can see your son, and your marriage with Bulma, so stop pretending there is no reason why you should hide it. I know you will be happy with her, oh mighty king Vegeta. " Vegeta told him he would never be king since their home world is no more.

Kagaro got up much to the nurses surprise. " You never know cousin, someone could make a wish on the Dragon balls and restore our home world, now wouldn't that be nice? A planet Vegeta free of Frieza's control."

Vegeta smiled and had to admit that was a rather nice idea after all. The tournament was over and to the winner also received an all you can eat victory dinner. He, of course, invited his fellow saiyans and friends and family to attend. Chichi was used to seeing him eat, but was surprised to see the other saiyans also ate the same way.

Piccolo had a single plate of salad while they watched the saiyans eat dish after dish. The restaurant had planned this to be a promotional thing. The winners of the world martial arts tournament eat here kind of thing. But the saiyans ate like they had a black hole in their stomach.

The restaurant began to run out of things to cook and the manager was asking if he knew any good shoe leather recipes, the cooked asked if it was for the guest. The manager looking down said of course not, it was for himself. He would have to close down the restaurant for a solid week just to get all the ingredients they needed to reopen.

Good thing the recycling bot made food production so cheap and thus made food more affordable, or else instead of being an all you can eat thing, it would be a going out of business event.

Yamcha heard from Nappa that he could see the future so he decided to ask him if there was anyone special for him in the future. Kagaro began to almost laugh as he opened his eyes after seeing his future family. He only asked what was so funny? "Yamcha are you allergic to cats?" Yamcha told him no his best friend was a cat.

"Well let's just say that you will meet a tiger woman in a bar sometime in your future. You will try to sneak off her establishment without paying for your tab. She will make you work there as a waiter till you pay your bar tab off.. I see you with no less than 6 baby girls all as lovely as their mother. The strange thing is she has blue fur.. Does the name Puar mean anything to you? "


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

Puar just happened to fly by when she heard him say his prediction on who would be Yamcha's wife and that she would have a whole litter of kids with him. She flew down and fast and looked at him with a bit of rage in her face. "Ok, are you telling me this guy is going to be my future husband? How sure are you in your predictions?"

Kagaro looked at the feline and asked one thing. "And you are?" She looked at him and glared. " A very angry and upset tiger woman that you just said I would marry this deadbeat.. I am Puar and yes I do happen to plan to open a bar.. Now that I know this I will never let him drink on credit... Cash only.. So how does that change your predictions?"

Kagaro closed his eyes and indeed it did change his prediction in several ways. "Well Yamcha ends up getting in with a gang and dies from being killed by a rival gang,and you die when said gang tries to rob you as you take your winnings from a bet in the world martial arts tournament."

"So basically marry Yamcha or die a death worse than a dog in the pound? Is that it? " Kagaro said he only looked at the most positive outcomes. There were several where she marries some other guy and lives in a dysfunctional home as a battered wife. Yamcha had several potential futures where he commits suicide..

" But how can I marry Puar.. My thing will not even fit her.. " Kagaro looked at Puar who had calmed down and ask if he could tell her secret.. She allowed him to do so. " Actually this form is just a transformation she keeps to keep her skills sharp.. She actually looks a whole lot different when not using her skill. She is actually a master at it, so it should not take you by surprise."

Oolong did not like the sound of this, not one bit. "Look if she really is a beauty among felines I would be hitting on her so much that I might as well be her unofficial president of her fan club at our school.. So there is no way she is either a master of transformation and is not this blue haired tiger woman beauty she is going to marry that ex bandit. "

Puar looked positively hurt by his remarks. She decided to drop her transformation and as she stood up on the ground and the smoke cleared she had a figure most movie stars got from a surgeon and her fur looked silky smooth. Even some of the people around would say they would definitely liked what they saw.

"You were saying something pig ! " Puar was heard loud and clear she was upset. " Holy hell, you really are a master at it and this entire time you kept his amazing look secret from all of us why? " Kagaro walked over to Yamcha as he helped the man close his mouth. " Because like most women they want you to love them for their personality and not just their looks.. Looks go away with time, but personality is permanent. "

Puar looked at him and told his he was right." How did you ever get so wise about what women want? " Kagaro took something from a small capsule. It was his scouter and as he did he touched a small button and an image appeared on a holographic display. It was a picture of Lapis and their daughter.

"I know because I had someone very important to me and she taught me many things about life. " Gohan asked if the lady was his long dead aunt and cousin . Kagaro told him that Indeed it was. Vegeta asked why did he continue to torment himself by still holding onto a picture of people who were dead and gone.

" I hope Vegeta you never feel the pain of having to bury someone you truly love. We each have lost someone like that, but not you Vegeta. You don't have that troublesome thing that most do,a heart. " Vegeta glared at Piccolo after his little speech. " For your information namek I do know that pain, I saw my father, mother and most of my race whipped out by a madman. "

" What I mean is this, how is he going to find someone to love again if he is stuck emotionally in the past? With people that are not even alive? He needs to let go of the past and allow himself a chance at being happy. He is stuck looking at that picture, but he helps others find their supposed lovers. He helped Nappa, me and even Yamcha if he actually listened to his advice. "

" But when is he going to be happy? Where is his supposed beloved mate? I am worried that my dear cousin will be the equivalent of the old lady who never found love but plays at being a matchmaker. "

Goku decided to respond to this" Don't you worry Vegeta I am sure he will be fine. He can see the future to a degree. I am certain that he already has seen the lady that he will marry. " Kagaro was grateful for their concerns about him, but he told them that indeed he has seen her it only a matter of time.

" Although you might not think of her as much of a lady when you first see her brother. As I saw her she will have some trust issues at the beginning. I would not blame her after all she is called an android but in reality she is a cyborg modified by a madman I think he is named Doctor Gero. "

Goku smiled as he remembered him being the creator of one of his childhood friends." Actually one of my childhood friends was made by him, I could ask him to see if he knows the doctor's location. It might help you find her more quickly. " Kagaro said that if only it was not to much trouble." No problem at all, gives me a chance to catch up with my old friend. "

Goku asked him to follow him to his home. Gohan went to continue to train with Piccolo. The namek really enjoyed teaching the young boy how to fight, it almost made him feel like he was a father figure to the kid.

Goku arrived and Chichi welcomed Kagaro by almost blowing his head off with a shotgun blast to the head. Kagaro of course evaded the blast but the intent was there. "Chichi mind telling me why would you try and murder my older brother?" Chichi broke in tears as she heard her husband's words.

"He is the reason our son will not stop this foolishness about training to be able to fight, and concentrate on his studies. He will bring ruin to this family since he is a failure himself. " Kagaro walked into her kitchen and she asked her to follow. " Isn't this a Recycling Bot from Lapis Corp? " He pointed at a machine in her own kitchen.

" Yes, it is. I purchased it since it made such wonderful fertilizer and it made the house expenses go down since I can sell most inorganic material at a recycling company. What does my wonderful Bot have to do with you?" Kagaro looked at Goku and he knew he never told her where she actually got it.. He knew for a fact that she never bought one.

Kagaro gave his brother the very same model that was sitting in his kitchen. He even taught Gohan how to install it, do maintenance and even repair it. "Lapis Corp is my company. Lapis is the name of my dead wife. You did not purchase this Bot I gave it to Kakarot and taught your son, my nephew how to install it. I gave your son an education no one in this mudball could even dream of... You dare say I will bring ruin to your family? "

Chichi was speechless as she realized she was indeed being unfair and blatantly unjust in her treatment of him. " Kakarot, I will wait outside I don't want to be the cause of any martial problems you might have because of me being here. " Goku went to call his old friend and when his friends picked up.

"Eighter hi it's Goku, sorry to call so late but could you do me a favor?" the Android was very happy to hear from his old friend again. "No problem Goku, I am very happy to hear from you just name it and if I can you better believe I will be more than happy to help." Goku asked him if he knew the current whereabouts of Doctor Gero.

Eighter sounded like he was looking through some journals and he finally answered. " Actually Goku the doctor disliked moving around since it would according to him would waste time he could better use in his research. So he probably is still in his old lab, the one in the old Red Ribbon Army R&amp;D division. Let me give you the address and old passcode. "

Goku wrote everything down and thanked him for the help." Speaking of which what have you been doing lately Eighter?" Eighter told him that thanks to a new corporation called Lapis Corp he was happy to say he was the chief agriculture planner for their small city, he was even happily married to his friend Suno. "Well, Eighter you will be happy to know my brother is the one that wanted to find the old doctor and he is the owner and inventor of the Recycling Bot that you are using. So be sure that he will be happy to hear that you are putting his inventions to good use. "

Eighter was happy to hear and as he hung up he told his wife the news that indeed they were truly blessed to have been friends with Goku. Eighter went to help her take care of the household chores as he told her how his day was.

" Kagaro it is not actually far from here, come on I will go with you. " Chichi followed her husband out to see Kagaro touching a small bird nest that almost fell down from a tree." Don't worry your babies are safe, you do not need to worry just show me where you want me to place your nest. " The two parent birds cried from joy as they flew and landed on the spot.

" Ok, here then? " He placed the nest ever so gently and smiled as he saw the parents making sure that eggs were alright." No need to thank me, I was a parent too and I know job we parents worry about our kids. I hope they are born as pretty as their mother. " they both parents were happy good his help.

" You condemn my brother Chichi, but he knows a pain I am sure you would never wish to feel or he would not wish on anyone else. He had to bury his only daughter and his beloved wife. He is probably the most gentle and caring member of my species. He even offered Gohan a chance at working in Lapis Corp. "

" Goku I just worry about our son's future. I don't think he will be happy just knowing how to fight. " Kagaro heard her say that." It is in his blood and he needs it to both be healthy and to live longer. He received a good education on our trip to planet Namek. I would never endanger the life of my nephew without good cause. "

Kagaro was about to leave when Chichi asked him to forgive her, it was just that she saw too many good men become so obsessed with fighting that they made life hard for their families and specially their wives. She just wanted a safer, happier life for her son.

"Life is dangerous, if he does not know how to fight, he might not be ready to defend his home. Sometimes even if you think you are ready, you fail and get to live to regret it.. If you want an example look at me." Chichi began to see why he wanted her son to be prepared. "You feel that you failed them? That they died because of something you did?"

"I got comfortable and lived a simpler and gentler life, I put my past as a warrior behind me lived the life of a loving husband and father. I should have prepared more, trained more, planted traps on the surface, or gone to live at a remote place so they would not be found when they came looking for me.. I failed Lapis and my daughter so now I prepare so that it will never happen again. I taught this to Gohan so he would not feel the same pain. "

" You are too hard on yourself brother, you could not have known they were coming for you our where they would land or the damage they would cause. You only obtained the sight to see the future after she passed it on to you. If she felt that you were guilty of her and her daughter's death would she give you this gift?"

"She might, she was just that kind and caring after all. She took me in and healed me for nothing at all. She did not even tell me once about seeing us married or our daughter. We were just your typical family. Till Frieza's men showed up. In the dream where she told me of the vision I had, she said she knew about them, but stayed quite because she knew that if I knew I would try to live far away from them. "

" She wanted to stay with you regardless of the danger. That is what we call love. You need to stop punishing yourself over their deaths. I mean it I can see it, you barely live your lab and if you do it is to train. Come on brother what is it going to take for you to start living in the present and stop beating yourself for what happened in the past. "

Kagaro began to lose his patience and asked if they knew where the supposed Doctor was or was he going to get more of his ambush psychological therapy. " Well, I know where Eighter said his lab used to be that is a start. Sorry Chichi but it looks like I will be late." Goku kissed his wife and then he took off with his brother close behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

Kagaro could hardly believe that the doctor built his lab in a cave in the middle of nowhere. He, Goku, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz walked towards the door that clearly had a digital keypad locking system. Vegeta wanted to knock the door down but Kagaro said that he should save his energies for a possible fight.

Kagaro walked to the door and knocked on the door ever so politely. "Excuse me, but we were looking for the cybernetics expert Doctor Gero, I am a representative from the Lapis Corporation and I need to have a word with him." They heard a voice of an old man behind the door. "My the replicator droid manufacturer wants to speak with me, I don't know if I should be surprised that you found my private lab, maybe flattered that you want to speak to me at all."

"Do come in, and sorry if I don't come out, but I am rather elderly and moving around too much causes me a bit of pain. " Kagaro walked into the open door and let loose a blast of energy to point left destroying android 19 who was sneaking on his ready to attack." I actually came to talk Doctor Gero, there was no need for an ambush. "

" You will have to forgive me but since Goku was with you I had to be extra careful. " Kagaro walked up to the man and offered his hand in a handshake. Gero was reluctant to touch his hand but he did as it would be rude not to. " I actually came to talk with you about that actually. Would you mind me being blunt? "

Doctor Gero sat down," Not at all please speak your mind. " Kagaro found a folding chair and sat down." This entire plot of revenge is because my brother Kakarot did something to destroy a rebel army called the Red Ribbon Army isn't it? Would you mind telling me why would you seek revenge on him for doing that? "

Doctor Gero smiled at his honesty. " To tell you the truth my research is my entire purpose in life when he destroyed the Red Ribbon Army he cut off all my sources of funding. It set back my research for years and one of my projects was to help and heal my son, he is in the capsule behind me. Having no funding it also caused many of my other projects to fail. "

Kagaro took something from his pocket and threw it at him." Go ahead, it is a nice bottle of Earl Grey tea I know it is your favorite. I would not come to pay you a visit without preparing a gift. As to your lack of funding, I am sorry to tell you but I know for a fact that their leader a commander Red wanted to conquer the world, and he planned to have you killed as soon as he achieved his goal. "

Gero served himself a nice cup and took a sip." You know this for a fact I assume. " Kagaro smiled," I can see the future doctor, and by the same process, I can see the past. I know that he planned to kill you so that no one could argue that he didn't conquer the world on his own. If you want further proof how is your cell project coming along? "

Doctor Gero nearly choked when he heard him say that." So you can see the future, no wonder you could make such a marvelous recycling droid. So, in short, you are telling me that by destroying the Red Ribbon Army Goku also saved my life? "

" Kakarot grew up to love life and peace and I would not put it past him to want to help as many people as possible. I can propose to you that you join Lapis Corp, I been meaning to expand my company to provide cybernetic organ replacement for people with missing limbs or in need of organ replacements. I also came to find someone very close and dear to my heart. "

Doctor Gero was not expecting this at all." So you would actually fund my research and help me revive my son. Who is this person that you clearly have feelings for and why would this person be here? " Kagaro walked over to the cryogenic suspension chamber and cleared the dust to see the face of the person inside." This is the one I have been looking for, Android 18. I have longed to see my beloved bride. "

" So you hold my daughter in such a romantic way, I see. I guess it is true that if what you say is as you say that revenge is no longer necessary against Goku. It never occurred to me that Red would eventually betray me like that. " Kagaro looked at him," Cell if he continues like he is will one day kill you and absorb you for your knowledge. I give you this warning as a show of good faith. "

" Again you surprise me, you could have easily killed me and destroyed this entire lab, but you would not would you? To kill the family of the person you love is not something you would do. Instead of looking for a fight you can with a gift and to reason with me to stop my self-destructive plans for revenge. Very well let me awaken 17 and 18 and then when I introduce you to them I can accept your most generous proposal. "

Kagaro watched as each chamber opened and he saw her in the flesh for the first time in his life, she was clearly a heavy sleeper because he kept touching her hair and trying to wake her up, Goku had the unfortunate idea of saying that maybe she could wake up with a kiss, Vegeta tried to keep him from saying such an embarrassing thing but it was too late.

Kagaro touched her gently and he gave her what even Gero found to be the most romantic thing he had ever seen, he was even blushing when he looked away. He felt her return the kiss and held him tightly in her arms. "So it took you all this time to finally find me, Kagaro how long were you planning on keeping me waiting for you?"

Gero looked at her but android 17 was the first to ask the same question. "Ok, sis mind telling me how in the world do you know him? And how did you know his name?" She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I been dreaming about him for as long as I remember. I know him, and I know he would never lie to me now would you?"

Kagaro picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to a nice comfortable chair for her. "Me lie to you, I would never even think it, you know what you would do if I did and trust me I do not want to feel that anytime soon." Vegeta was surprised how flustered he looked when he answered that question.

Here was a man that could stand up to Frieza but he was flustered answering a question from her. "What would you do to him if he lied to you?" She smiled and crossed her leg while sitting on the chair and stretched her arms up. "Why I would do what any good wife would do, I would beat him up as a punishment for lying to me."

"Ok, now this is our supposed father figure Doctor Gero, in the big metal coffin is our big brother Android 16, by the sounds of it he already knows my sister 18 quite well and I am Android 17. Now please tell me I can beat the living daylights out of you cause I could definitely use a warm up after being stuck in that thing for so long. "

Android 18 simply walked over to Kagaro moving her hips in a rather seductive way, " I actually would like for us to find a private place to get reacquainted.. Say are you in the mood of a little loving as much as I am? " Kagaro smiled and nodded his head. "That's a good boy, I do love it that you are so honest with me."

Doctor Gero could not stand anymore of this lovey dovey stuff so he decided to awaken android 16 and as he got out of the chamber he saw Goku and ran towards him trying to hit him. He of course evaded and asked what is the meaning of this."It's quite simple Goku, I chose to not believe such an obvious lie. Androids kill these people if you will. "

" Commander Red was a narcissistic, brainless baboon. I would sooner expect him to forget to wear pants than come up with an intricate plan to betray me. It would be as for him to plan something like that as is impossible for a monkey to write a Symphony. I will kill Goku for what he did to my research and then with all of you dead I will rule this world and be free to create the ultimate lifeform. When I achieve that I shall become a god. "

Android 18 walked over to a terminal and punched it to pieces. "There no more mind control, you forgot to turn it on dad. Now why don't I beat you up for trying to get me to kill my beloved husband. I waited for far too long to let your dreams of godhood ruin my chance at having a happy life with him."

She rushed towards Gero and punched a hole right through him. It seems his entire body except his brain was actually that of an android. She then slapped him hard on the face and cause his head to become detached. "Now tell me darling did you lie to this fool?" Kagaro smiled at her and told her he only spoke the truth.

"So you see my husband does not lie to me, I would know since I know him. So what shall I do with this defective brain.. " Doctor Gero was not liking where this was going." Android 16 don't just stand there, come and save me. "

Android 16 tackled 18 and took off with the head of Doctor Gero. " Don't worry sis, I will follow them, when I know where they are headed I will call you from a public phone. Which reminds me what is your number? " Kagaro took a capsule and threw it at him, he opened it and found a working scouter. "Actually this is even better, thanks brother, now excuse me but I got big brother to catch up to and our crazy father figure."

She smiled in a way that made Goku feel like he was experiencing a dejavu. Kagaro knew what was coming since had been married before. "Ok, so off we go to pick up Chichi and Bulma and then we take these three lovely ladies to buy clothes and shoes to their heart's content. Don't worry Kakarot I will pay for both Chichi and 18, Vegeta will pay for Bulma."

"How in the world did you figure out I wanted new clothes? I do, but I didn't even get to mention it. " Kagaro picked her up and took off towards the home of Goku." Simple really I can see the future and trust me I know the perfect place for the kind of clothes you will simply love. "

As they landed on the front yard of Goku's house she picked out a dress from the nearby clothes line." Goku your wife must be a Chinese princess to wear something like this. I am happy to see we are the same size but I can't really see someone fight in this.. "

Kagaro looked at her and smiled, " It would look lovely on you though. I guess she wears that for festivities and special occasions. " Chichi came out as she heard that." True I do wear that when we celebrate something, holidays and maybe when Goku remembers our anniversary. Hello Kagaro nice to see you who is this young lady with you? "

" I would like to introduce my beloved 18, 18 this is Chichi my sister in law and wife of Kakarot." 18 greeted Chichi and she did the same. "My hubby is taking us both clothes and shoe shopping. We still have to pick up Bulma. But isn't he named Goku?"

Vegeta actually showed up with Bulma following in her plane. As the two landed she too asked why he called Goku by the name Kakarot. "OK, let me explain. Kakarot was sent to earth to wipe all life as part of the Frieza plan to terraform this planet for making it part of his empire. He must have suffered a head injury and he forgot about his name."

"Some person clearly adopted him and he named him this Goku name. But in reality he was never had a birth certificate so he still goes by his birth name of Kakarot. Just like I go by mine as Kagaro and my other little brother Raditz. Does this make any sense to you? "

Chichi looked like she was concern about something, " So does that mean that my marriage license is invalid since he is named Kakarot but on my wedding certificate it says Goku? " Goku was worried as she mentioned that. " Normally you would be correct and your marriage would be made null and void. Thankfully I used the connections I made when I ran my company and I had your marriage certificate and Gohan's birth certificate corrected and so you have nothing to worry about. "

" Thank you Kagaro I was really worried for a second there." 18 walked near her and Bulma and she whispered what she wanted to buy, the two other women started blushing and giggling. "Well ladies we can go in my plane and we can talk about what we saw in our significant others." The three boarded the plane and took off as Goku and Kagaro followed, Vegeta took off after Kagaro told him to pick up the pace.

"Why were those women laughing as they took off before us? " Vegeta asked Goku and Kagaro. Nappa was the first to answer," Because they are plotting to buy some really nice clothes to embarrass and excite you men. Honestly I wish I could have gone with them and share that girl talk, but it was easy to see that the plane was a three seater."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the Dragon Ball series, this is fanfiction only.

Chichi and Bulma looked at 18 and asked what did she do to get Kagaro to give her access to his money. She looked at them and wondered if their men were just stingy. "I did not ask for it, he actually offered it so that I would have some clothes I could feel better about my situation."

"What situation are you referring to? " Bulma just had to ask." Several, say for instance my supposed father figure just left with my big brother and abandoned us to our luck? Or the fact that Kagaro who I think actually likes me was practically betrayed by the same father figure after he offered him a good paying job in his company? "

Chichi couldn't believe it, he actually offered him a job." And fund his research no less. Yes he offered him a job. There is also this little problem I have with the whole ticking time bomb that me and my brother have inside our bodies. Honestly I woke up and it was like I was Sleeping Beauty. "

Bulma wanted to hear more details about that. 18 did her best to describe how surprised she was to wake up and feeling someone else's lips on hers. She would never admit it but she liked it and the other two women knew from the blush on her cheeks.

" So where exactly are we going to buy clothes at?" 18 clearly had no clue so they both told her the only place where they could find all the items under one roof, the mall of course. She was amazed about how many stores and how many clothes they had on display. Chichi and Bulma knew exactly where to go to get the best deals and the best clothes.

18 tried many clothes and did select a few of them that were both useful and comfortable. She nearly threw a clear through a wall when she asked if her daddy would be coming to pay for her things. "You listen good buster, I am paying for my things and I am a full adult woman. You treat me like a kid again and I will send you to the emergency room from the beating I will give you is that clear or do I need to smack you around some to make sure your hearing me? "

" No, ma'am heard loud and clear. Will that be cash or credit? " 18 took the right amount of cash and placed it on the counter. The man looking very frighten put her things in the bag and walked out of the store. She even heard another woman say that it was high time someone put the sarcastic bastards in his place.

Chichi told her that she did not need to resort to violence, she could always talk things to out and come to an understanding. Bulma said she did the right thing. "You are probably older than you look if Gero is any indication. You might have been frozen in that cryogenic capsule for decades. The fact that you were surprised at seeing a mall means that much."

18 looked at her and smiled. "Yes it does, doesn't it. Yet I find myself somehow drawn to Kagaro by a force I know not. I been dreaming of him for years. I know him, I know what he loves to drink, eat and in which position he likes to make love in. I know his fears, what will anger him and what will make him laugh. I more than likely will never say it to his face but I was so very happy to wake up and finding him kissing me. "

Chichi looked at her," That is love, it is a force of nature just like a hurricane and just like a hurricane it can not truly be predicted or stopped. I fell in love with my husband the very moment I first met him when I was but a wee little girl. For decades I secretly resented Bulma for having adventures with him, adventures I never got to share. But time heals all wounds or so they say. "

The three decided to go ahead and have a light lunch. 18 had a chicken teriyaki dish, Chichi had a spicy tuna dish and Bulma Barbecue ribs with a side order of chili fries. They all had the same drink a pitcher of lemonade. " I still haven't heard which position Kagaro like to mount his woman." Bulma said as she took a bite out of her food.

"He likes to look at her as she rides on top of him cowgirl style. Something about being able to touch her more that way." Chichi laughed as 18 answered the way she did. "And here I was thinking that he was more likely to like the missionary or the doggy style. I never figured he was one to let a woman on top."

Kagaro was not the kind of guy they had imagined. "Maybe be so, but I can tell you one thing he didn't hesitate to let me go clothes shopping did he?" 18 did have a valid point he really didn't hesitate at all. "The real question is how do you know how he likes to make love since you two haven't even done it once?"

18 answer sounded almost obvious when she said it. "I had dreams of him doing it with me for years. I can't tell you how uncomfortable it is being stuck in a cold room and keep having wet dreams night after night." Chichi did remember hers and she could only imagine the discomfort.

Bulma didn't have to imagine it, she actually experienced it herself as she went to an arctic exploration in her search for the Dragon balls as a teenager. The three ladies decided to go to the last two places in their places they wanted to buy things from. It sure helped 18 and Chichi were very strong. The amount of bags they were caring would have made any other man cry and look at his empty wallet.

The shoe store had nothing Bulma consider buying, it simply was not something she would have an opportunity or use for. In a lab there really was not much use for sandals and high heel shoes. She did buy some sneakers and working shoes however. 18 both sneakers, sandals, a few boots and a pair of sandals.

Chichi did not buy anything in that store since she already had some shoes she was comfortable with.

The very last place made Chichi remember her youth, and especially her wedding night. The lingerie store was the place they spent more time on than any other store. Bulma kept telling her stories of her adventures and Chichi mentioned about how Goku and Master Roshi managed to put out a fire that had virtually made her and her father homeless.

18 bought some things that made Bulma think she had plans with Kagaro. "So it looks like someone wants a little taste of Kagaro even before she walks down the aile?" 18 told her again night after night of dreaming about it. Of course she wanted to see if he was as good as he had been in her dreams.

17 was busy but couldn't help but think that it was rather strange for Doctor Gero to leave like he did. In his search he found out that Kagaro was indeed the owner and president of the second largest corporation in the world, the first being one called Capsule Corp. It made no sense that he would leave the lab he called home for decades.

"It is almost like he has something in the lab that he did not want anyone else finding out. If I didn't know any better I swear it's his collection of porn magazines, but I do know better than to think that. It must be something so important that he did not want them to even find it. Speaking of finding it how in the world does this thing work. You would think he would include an instruction manual in this thing. "

Nappa looked at the three women come out of the mall and saw they were carrying quite the load of clothes." Kagaro might just regret letting them buy so much. I guess it was a good thing that I did not go with them. More than likely I would find something I like too. " Nappa came down from the place she was looking at them from and decided to help them with their bags.

" So I take it you found everything you needed then? I am sure Kagaro is simply going to be amazed how you look right now. " 18 touched her hips and told Nappa that was the intention she needed to make him see how very lucky he was of having her in his life.

" I don't think I should say this but he too has been having dreams about you. My husband once told me that his elder brother often wondered where you were, in fact I think he hired a small army of detectives and scouts to try and find you. " Chichi told her as she said what she said.

" So he is also had to endure this strong longing? At the very least that explains the kiss then. I would never imagine that a single kiss could feel that good. I wonder if he will still want me after what my supposed father figure did to him. I know I love him, but it would be nice to have a place so that we could talk in private. "

Bulma decided to tease her a little and said that talking is not the first thing on her mind. She accused her of actually wanting a private place to take his clothes off his body and have her way with him. 18 did not even try to deny it. She in fact did acknowledge that she did.

In her defense, she said that she had to endure all those wet dreams about him. Could they blame her for wanting to see if the real thing measured up to what he could do in her dreams? "I probably am the same way and I think I was the same way. I would constantly think of Goku as I grew up."

The ladies landed and Kagaro packed everything she bought inside a capsule. That was when Bulma felt like kicking herself. She totally forgot they could have packed an entire house worth of things inside a capsule. Guess the excitement of clothes shopping sort of made her forget for a second.

"Since you got busy with your shopping why don't I take you home and I can cook something nice for you. " The other women looked at their respective significant others and saw they would never do that for them.18 was happy to accept Kagaro's offer. Her feet really were tired after so many shops and trying so many clothes.

He simply picked her up in a bridal carry and they took off towards his home. "I guess that brother of yours actually learned the importance of being self sufficient. I hope you had too Goku, it would make my life a lot easier, since I have to do all the housework by myself." Chichi told her husband as they too left for their home.

To say 18 was surprised to see how big his house was would be an understatement. Kagaro could only tell her that it had to be that size since it was his home, office and lab all in one. He did warn her not to enter one room while in use. She asked if he was so easily embarrassed about her seeing him take a shower or using the toilet?

Kagaro decided to show her the real reason to stop further teasing on her part. She saw the room and he told her it was his gravity training room. She did not understand till she accidentally pushed a button making the room be under five times the earth's normal gravity. She was breathing pretty hard as he did her best to stay standing.

"And this is why you should not enter this room while in use. You accidentally set the room to five times the normal gravity. My usual warm up is 100 times normal gravity and it can go up to 200 times the normal gravity if not higher. Imagine what you feel right now times 20. Now I hope you see the reason it was not out of embarrassment but for your own safety. "

He turned off the machine and she was seen almost breath a sigh of relief. " Well you have to excuse me but I do plan to work out but make no mistake Kagaro I will catch up to your current level one day, and then we will be able to workout together." Kagaro had to admit that did sound like something he would actually like.

The only negative side was that she was so exhausted from resisting the increased gravity in the training room that she needed to be carried to their bedroom and Kagaro was more than willing to do so. He made and brought her dinner to bed and even cut her meat for her. It was such a tender and sweet thing she could not help but to kiss him.

"I guess some dreams do come true after all. Did you ever find something you did not like about Lapis? " Kagaro nearly choked on his juice as she asked him. He then remembered that she actually had dreams about him." Only during her pregnancy of our daughter. She used to have a problem snoring. "

18 asked almost defensively what was wrong with that? Kagaro began to tell her that Dracoid women had a physiological change during pregnancy. " It is one thing that her snoring, but it is entirely a different thing when she snores and a streams of fire came out of her mouth. Good thing our bed sheets and curtains were fire proof."

18 did not remember seeing that. "So you asked her to sleep on her side them. I guess it was either that or sleeping in separate beds. I guess she accepted." Kagaro laughed as he remembered the first time she did that. "She did after she gave me third degree burns on my back. I took a solid week in a regeneration capsule to recover."

She pictured it him sleeping peacefully and the she began snoring and then a jet of flames hit his back and him jumping out of bed with his clothes burning and his screams of pain walking her up. "You think it is funny, but I missed an entire week of work. The elder was furious that I was slacking off, and believed that I did it be because I was putting on airs since I married his daughter."

18 smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well you don't have to worry about me. I do snore but I will not be breathing fire anytime soon. So tell me more about your daughter I am sure she was cute as a doll, sweeter than cotton candy and more precious than a diamond."

Kagaro began telling her his entire life story and how he met his first wife, their marriage and the horrible way they died. In the end she was sorry she even asked him to tell the story. She told him that she was not going to die like that. "I will be here for a very very long time, my love. I plan to live to see our great grandchildren. So you can relax I will always be with you, but you better be sure to be there for me too."


End file.
